


A Beast Craving Blood

by DimensionSlip



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bathing, Biting, But this time Felix volunteers, During Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Fake Somnophilia, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, More biting, Pining, Rough Kissing, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Vampire AU, Vampire Dimitri, one-sided sylvix is in chapter 11 only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimensionSlip/pseuds/DimensionSlip
Summary: Against his will, Dimitri becomes a monster and hides away in the ruins of Garreg Mach. Felix finds him and tries to drag him back to civilization anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

It has been three years since their side of the Kingdom had fallen, and three years since Felix started fighting a battle without its king. The fire of hope continues to burn within them, especially his damned father, whose obsession with locating Dimitri is second to none.

Unfortunately, the trail is cold as it ever is, rumors guiding them like a feeble flame, fleeting as the glimpses people swear their lives and families by. Amidst the search, life must go on, a battle must be fought. And among Felix's tasks is the occasional sweep of neutral ground—

—The remains of Garreg Mach Monastery, in this particular case.

Abandoned to its fate, it plays host to many creatures, mostly of the unsavory variety. Fighting bandits here isn't an unfamiliar experience by any means, but what certainly is new this time around is someone having taken care of the job before he did.

Granted, it's been a while since he made his way to the monastery, but to make such brutal work out of them... It makes him wonder if there's any stock to the rumors he's heard prior. Of a beast that lurks in the monastery, indiscriminate about its prey.

Sword drawn, Felix follows the trail of blood and bodies deeper into monastery. It feels like walking right into a lion's den, but it's by virtue of that unease that Felix pushes forward, a part of him eager to break the monotony of war, of perhaps finding a challenge outside the frightening reality that is the present state of Fódlan.

It may be scary in its own way, but it feels so far removed from his current situation that he welcomes it more than he should. A fight with nothing but his life on stake. Rodrigue would scorn him from it, but hell if Felix cared.

As such, Felix thinks nothing much of it when he sights his target in the cathedral, the beast hulking by the altar. As if it were simply waiting for someone to strike it down, in a setting ill-fit for a battle any time.

Then again, the monastery turning into this abandoned hell is the last thing he imagined for this place.

Felix doesn't think on it a second more. Gripping his sword firmly, he charges right in, aiming to have it through the beast's back before it could even notice him.

And if he doesn't manage it, well, he'll have quite the battle to do and tale to tell.

* * *

Dimitri doesn't know how long it's been since he turned into this. It seems like an eternity—the days and the nights blur together into one long, bloody nightmare, and after a year, he stopped trying to count. What does it matter, anyway? He's so thoroughly lost himself that he couldn't make it to Edelgard if he tried, not without slaughtering countless innocents along the way. Though coming to Garreg Mach did not offer him the salvation he was hoping for, it does offer him a steady stream of prey, the foulest sort of men that want to profit off of the abandoned monastery. There are animals as well, and it offers him solitude even if it doesn't give him an escape.

There is no escape. He knows; he's tried.

When the beast isn't hunting, he hides himself away in the cathedral, praying to the Goddess and begging forgiveness from the dead. The most he can hope for now is for rumors of his brutality to reach Edelgard, and for her to come to try and slay him herself. He'll be waiting, just as he is today, standing in the ruins of the church that she destroyed.

And of course, Dimitri hears _his_ approach. Along with the fangs and the claws, he's gained slightly pointed ears with increased sensitivity and a nose to match. Perhaps if that once brilliant blue cloak of his weren't so soaked with blood, or if he hadn't grown such a startling amount, or if the aura around him didn't truly resemble that of a beast, then the man wouldn't have attacked.

But Dimitri has changed, and not for the better.

He no longer uses a weapon when engaging the rats that invade the monastery. He has a lance that he keeps in case the filthy emperor shows her face, but a single man doesn't pose enough of a threat for him to reach for it. Dimitri whirls around at the last second, tackling his assailant around the waist. He is unmindful of the sword piercing through his torso as he does so. The injuries will heal quickly enough once he feeds on him, anyway.

Then his assailant tries to knee him where it mattered. A knee to the crotch alone doesn't deter him, but the sword he's been run through with twists painfully in the process, getting Dimitri to flinch back. He yanks it from his body with a snarl, grabbing the man's hair to hold his head straight while he tears his shirt away from his neck. There's no gentleness at all as he sinks his teeth into the skin he bares, groaning with satisfaction and relief as the wound from the sword starts to close up. This man must have a crest, his blood is immensely satisfying…

The man's protest dies on his lips before it could fully take form. He gasps, his feet scraping against the tiles as he tries to kick Dimitri off, to no avail.

"Get… off..."

That voice barely even reaches his ears, as with the moan escaping from the man. Only once his wound is closed does Dimitri extract his fangs, and he only does that much so that he can enjoy the scent of blood flowing freely as he laps it up with his tongue. But his head is starting to clear as his hunger becomes more manageable, and as he nuzzles in closer, Felix's scent finally registers with him.

He stumbles back, hunkered over on the ground on all fours.

"Fe... lix?"

Felix gazes at him with half-focused eyes. "Di... mitri...?"

But before Felix could say or do anything more, his eyelids droop as his head lolls to the side.

_You killed him._

"No, I—Felix, wake up!"

Dimitri struggles to remember a basic healing spell, managing to call it forth to at least stop the bleeding. The white magic passing through him burns, but he pays it no mind until the puncture wounds are closed. 

"Mm..."

Felix stirs faintly, but doesn't open his eyes. Dimitri quickly scoops Felix up after that, rushing to where the infirmary once was. Surely, there's some medicine left there, an elixir or even just a vulnerary. Something, anything. If he's the cause of death for even one more person he cares about, he'll throw himself into the ocean and let it take him, even if it can't kill him anymore.

It's the first time since Cornelia made him into this that his humanity is winning out over whatever it is he's become. The fury and voracious hunger that usually consumes him is completely drained out by terror. Dimitri makes his way into the monastery proper, kicking down any door that dares to get in his way on his mad dash to the infirmary. He places Felix on one of those dusty beds as gently as he can, digging around through the cabinets. _Empty, empty, antitoxin, useless hangover remedy, empty..._

There. Dimitri's afraid to pick the bottle up, untrimmed claws making him more prone to breaking things than ever. Eventually, he just takes it between his lips like a dog, careful to not let it touch his teeth so that he doesn't crush it on accident. Only once he's hovering directly over Felix's mouth does he slowly, slowly try to take hold of it with his hand instead, shaking the bed in an attempt to get Felix's attention.

"It's medicine. Please, drink it…"

"Later..."

_No, not later._ With a growl, Dimitri goes to pick up that antitoxin from earlier. He doesn't know if anything else he's bitten might be diseased, and he wants to wash his mouth out before _making_ Felix take that medicine. He shoves his claw into the cork and pulls it out, tossing the whole thing back and thoroughly swishing it through his mouth and between his teeth the best he can before he swallows it.

It'll have to be good enough. Besides, he's already bitten him at this point—a thought which makes him grab another one to pour over the mostly-healed wound. 

The cool liquid causes Felix to wrinkle his nose, but no more than that. Goddess _damn_ him, why won't he just wake up long enough to drink the damn medicine? Dimitri is more careful as he uncaps the vulnerary and pours it into his own mouth, holding it there while he takes Felix's jaw in hand and pulls it open. Dimitri seals his mouth over Felix's, letting the liquid trickle into his mouth, hopefully slow enough to not choke him. Pouring it into his mouth would have been easier, but Dimitri knows he's worked up enough that he might have broken the bottle doing that.

Felix chokes on the bitter liquid in his mouth, eyes flying wide open as he finally, _finally_ registers what's happening that moment. A muffled gasp escapes him as he tries to push off Dimitri. But not only is Felix drained of his strength, he's trying to fight off Dimitri, of all people. Dimitri holds him firm, growling deep in his chest as he waits for Felix to swallow the medicine. He goes as far as to press his tongue into Felix's mouth, trying to get him to focus on what's happening there instead of struggling uselessly to escape.

That gets Felix to give and take in the medicine, even if he doesn't stop trying to knee Dimitri. Only once every last bit of that vulnerary has been swallowed down does Dimitri let him go, snarling when Felix's knee does finally connect. Without apologizing and without any apparent shame over what he just did, he paces back over to the medicine cabinet to see if he can't find another one. If he finds another and Felix won't drink it, he'll do it again without hesitation.

Felix coughs. "What the hell was that for?!"

"You would not drink," Dimitri says. Upon finding another one, he carefully plucks it up with his overgrown claws and carries it to Felix, now seated on the bed. He pushes the vulnerary towards Felix.

"This one, too."

Felix throws a dirty look at him, but at the very least, he takes the bottle from Dimitri and starts downing it. Seeing that he's conscious enough to manage that much, the terror drains out of Dimitri, leaving him empty enough for everything else to seep back in. His shoulders sag as he exhales slowly, shaking his head—yes, Felix will be all right.

So he turns away and starts heading back to the cathedral without another word.

* * *

Once the vulnerary is over and done with, Felix stares off in the direction that Dimitri had walked off, his irritation building up the longer he gazes at that empty space. It's not at all helped by the way the feeling of Dimitri's lips on him lingers after the fact—well-intentioned, but nonetheless bothersome. Especially when the thought of it causes his face to burn crimson, never mind the fact that it was forced and had a very specific purpose to it.

Shaking his head at the emotion and forcing himself to his feet, Felix regrets the latter a moment later when he finds himself teetering, his next step forward a misstep that would have sent him sprawling to the ground had it not been for the nearby wall he leans heavily against.

Cringing, he manages to amble his way towards the medicine cabinets, grabbing another vulnerary from it to down promptly. He still feels weak—vulneraries don't tend to solve blood loss pretty well—but he could at least walk relatively straight now, and not take an embarrassing trip down the stairs as he makes his way back to the place where it all started.

Of course, Dimitri's there, back in that spot he found him. And Felix hates himself for predicting that too well.

"...What are you doing here?" he asks as he leans against one of the unbroken pillars, breathing slightly heavier than it should.

Dimitri starts at the sound of Felix's voice.

"Nowhere else."

"What?"

Felix knows he should be glad to see Dimitri again, but when so much has changed from the get-go, he... doesn't know what to feel anymore. Where is that fake prince act Dimitri loved so much, and what is this beast before him?

"Explain yourself. Properly."

And was that supposed to be a complete sentence? Because that totally made no sense.

"She made me a monster. I cannot go where people are."

Felix blinks. _"She"...?_

Then Felix's mind clears, and remembers Cornelia, the blasted woman that's responsible for this whole mess going on in the Kingdom in the first place. He grits his teeth, anger bubbling to the surface at what had come to pass.

But it won't change anything. So Felix exhales and wills himself to calm. Instead of flying into a useless rage, it'd be better if he gained some understanding of Dimitri's situation.

Rising from where he's leaning, he takes a couple of cautious steps forward.

"How come? Is it for the same reason you attacked me?"

This time, Dimitri turns as Felix approaches.

"Yes," Dimitri says, breathing a little faster, "I need… blood."

Instinct drives Felix to pause a few feet away, processing what Dimitri has to say along with his body language. _Blood?_ Indeed, it's the reason why Felix feels the way he does, taking every conscious effort to keep himself on his feet.

"Does it matter what kind?"

Already, his mind is running through several options. Now that he's found Dimitri, it's only logical to try and bring him back—but not without making sure he won't be a threat to those around him.

Dimitri scoots back a bit, swallowing, then nodding.

"Human is better. Bandits come here, to steal and to desecrate."

At those words, Felix absently tugs at the torn section of his shirt, quite getting the layered meaning behind those words. _And he desecrates them instead, huh…_

"My father and Gilbert would probably not be too happy to hear that, but we'll deal with it."

Implying that yes, he has every intention of bringing Dimitri back to civilization.

"_No_," Dimitri snarls, baring his fangs again. "What do you think would happen? I was only able to stop with you because I recognized your scent. I did not have Rodrigue or Gustave or the others in my bed."

"_No._"

Felix's response is equally vehement, not at all cowed by Dimitri's posturing. Never mind the reminder that causes his cheeks to tinge a light pink, but he's not about to give up so easily. Not when he's finally found Dimitri after what seems to be like ages.

"I will find another place," Dimitri says, "Do not come looking for me again. The prince of Faerghus is dead."

"The hell you hope to accomplish by running away anyway?!"

"Not killing anyone that matters!"

Dimitri's voice booms throughout the cathedral, echoing off the domed ceiling as he straightens himself to his full height. He leaps backward, perching atop the pile of rubble, looking determined to keep distance between them.

"Then what am I, a ghost?!"

If Felix were any other person, he would have backed off at that frightening shout, perhaps had second thoughts about his approach.

But Felix is Felix, and he's undeterred as he proceeds to close the distance between them. Even if Dimitri stumbles when he hears that last word, falling back slightly and bracing himself on the rocks. 

"If you're as unhinged as you think you are right now, then why am I still standing here, _alive_?"

Dimitri did reason it out earlier, but heck if he's going to be satisfied with just that explanation. This goes beyond sharing a bed as children, he's certain.

"No... he does not see you, does he?" Dimitri looks off to the side, as if he sees someone else, whispering softly. "I did not kill him. _I didn't._"

"The hell are you talking to?!"

Felix narrows his eyes at the sight, a touch confused as Dimitri shrinks away for no apparent reason. He fixes his gaze towards where Dimitri's shying away from, puzzled as he sees nothing there. What... _what_ is he looking at? Why is he acting that way? He has too many questions and too few answers, and it's with that he closes the distance between them, now by the foot of the rocks that Dimitri had perched upon.

He exhales, willing himself to calm.

"Look, I'm here, living, standing right before you."

A little worse for wear, but he'll recover.

"If you really think you aren't worthy of returning to us, then kill me."

_It's strange._ When he arrived at Garreg Mach, he'd been all about looking for the thrill of battle and preserving his life at the same time. But now... he doesn't mind, if it's by Dimitri's hand. Somehow, it's difficult to imagine a world without Dimitri anyway, and he isn't sure how he's going to deal with losing Dimitri again should he choose to leave.

"I'm not going back without you."

Disbelief coloring his expression, Dimitri jumps off the pile of rocks, reaching out to grab Felix's neck, squeezing just a bit—

But Dimitri doesn't go any further than that, mercifully so.

"You know not what you ask of me."

...Well, Felix will take it. And throw Dimitri a defiant stare while he's at it.

"Sure do."

Before he could have second thoughts about it, Felix reaches out for Dimitri's cheek, cupping it in his hand. He didn't notice it earlier, but now... there's no doubt about it. It's a realization that crushes his heart, more painful than the hand threatening to squeeze the life out of him. The Dimitri he's known is long dead, cool to the touch, baring his fangs at him like he is some common beast.

"I believe the Dimitri I know still exists in there."

But he'll insist anyway, holding on for as long as he can. How ironic is it that he does so when Dimitri has turned into a literal beast. _A beast craving blood..._ The irony of the words he said before isn't lost on him, and is striking against his inner turmoil at this unexpected reunion and how it's turned out, along with a sudden realization.

He wanted Dimitri to acknowledge the beast within him. Not become it, not to lose himself to it.

* * *

The warmth of another person is something he'd been depriving himself of even before he turned into this, but now... now, just that simple touch makes him shiver, as if he only now realizes how cold he is in comparison. If he's particularly well-fed, he does have warmth approaching that of a normal human, but unsurprisingly, he doesn't make any special effort to feed himself and is cool to the touch. Dimitri leans against his hand, hungry for even this simple contact, uncaring of how filthy he is.

"You called me by my name, and you want me to think you're real?"

_It's only partially a joke._

"Yes," Felix says, brushing his thumb along Dimitri's skin. "If it's too hard for you to believe, then as I said, kill me."

Dimitri's hand drops away from Felix's neck entirely in favor of drawing him into an embrace, causing that hand on his cheek to lower. Dimitri presses his face against the spot where he bit Felix before, drinking in his warmth. The deep breath he takes as he inhales his scent again isn't at all subtle, nor is the shuddering exhale that indicates just how powerfully it affects him. His fangs itch to sink into that soft skin again, but he contents himself with lightly grazing them over the freshly healed flesh, dragging his tongue over it to pick up any stray traces of blood that didn't wash away with that antitoxin he poured on him.

Though Felix tenses at first, tentative arms raise to wrap themselves around Dimitri's waist, tightly anchoring themselves to it.

"I'm alive, Dimitri," Felix says, giving Dimitri a light squeeze.

"Yes... so warm," Dimitri murmurs breathlessly, tangling his fingers up in Felix's hair as he continues to mouth at the skin of his neck. It makes his head spin, but the fact that he doesn't lose control and tear his throat out is reassuring, as is the hot flow of blood steadily pumping through his veins, lightly throbbing against Dimitri's lips. Felix is unquestionably alive, and it's all too easy to let himself get lost in that.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, Dimitri pulls away and untangles his claws from Felix's hair, watching Felix with lowered lashes. He licks his lips, looking away subsequently.

"Animals—animals help as well, I just do not typically hunt. But I should."

The hunger in Dimitri's eyes more or less breaks the comfortable spell that hung over them, and Felix tries not to dwell on how Dimitri _looks_ at him, filing away the thought for later. For now, he needs to think on their next move, now that Dimitri seems to be more willing to hear him out.

"I can help with that."

Hunting's one thing he's always been good at, after all.

"But if the going gets rough…"

Felix gestures towards his torn shirt, absently running a hand near his almost healed wound.

"Feel free to use me."

Probably not now, but that goes without saying.

Dimitri's eyes widen at the offer, and for a tense moment it looks like he's about to take Felix up on it. But he shakes his head instead.

"I will hunt for now. Please rest."

Felix pauses, considering whether or not to let Dimitri go. At this point at least, it seems like he's not about to run out on him…

"...I will," Felix says, "After I take a soak."

If the baths here still work. If they do, it'll also be a good opportunity to change into... less compromising clothing, to say the least of it.

Dimitri nods with a grunt, turning to hop back up that pile of rubble and right out onto the roof.

* * *

Dimitri is filthier than ever when he returns, fresh blood streaking down the sides of his mouth. He doesn't go into the baths, but he hovers outside, patiently waiting for Felix to get dressed. He's not sure how difficult it would be for him to resist sinking his teeth in if he sees too much bare flesh.

It isn't long before Felix steps out of the bath, wearing some of his spare clothing, somewhat damp hair hanging loosely around him. 

He pauses when he sights Dimitri. "Come in. We're getting you cleaned up."

Dimitri blinks dumbly at Felix, as if he's speaking a foreign language. Creatures like him don't take a bath, he doesn't even remove his clothes since he doesn't produce waste anymore. While he does step into the baths, he just looks at his hands uselessly, befuddled.

"I do not think I can remove my clothing without destroying it."

"Then I'll do it," Felix says, letting out a _tch_ as he surveys Dimitri's armor of a kind, wrinkling his nose at the caked blood and gore. Really, Felix is just lucky it's cold. In a hotter season, it smells almost like rotten meat. "Arms up, I won't get anywhere like this."

Dimitri shifts around awkwardly for a moment, but eventually, he obeys and lifts his arms. It seems a shame for Felix to touch a filthy creature like him right after he got cleaned up…

Felix at least removes his coat and overshirt, leaving him in his usual turtleneck and pants as he goes about his task. It takes a while for Felix to figure out the outs and ins of Dimitri's armor, but once he does, he's able to pry it off his body. Next to go is Dimitri's underclothes. That proves to be an easier task compared to the armor at least, even if it does result into Dimitri fully exposing himself.

Dimitri looks down at his own body as if it's foreign. It's paler than it's ever been, untouched by the sun since the day he strapped on that armor and never took it off again. He recognizes the old scars here and there from his childhood, and though objectively he knows it's his own body, it looks so much bigger than he feels like it should. It looks wrong. _Frightening._

Felix casts his gaze towards Dimitri once more. "Can you handle the bath on your own or did you need some help with that too?"

"I can rinse off."

Actually scrubbing his hair, his back, and any part of his body he would like to avoid spearing with those claws, on the other hand, is going to be beyond him.

"Okay."

As Felix busies himself with cleaning Dimitri's armor, Dimitri plods over to start rinsing the worst of the grime away, sparing Felix that much. But there's only so much he could do on his own with his claws being the way they are, and he engages the soap in a staring contest for a good moment before Felix peers his way and leaves his current task to come on over.

"Sit down, I'll take care of that."

"You just cleaned yourself," Dimitri says with a huff, but he obediently sits down all the same. He's still a little wary of letting Felix get close again, but since he's full now and was able to control himself earlier, he's able to relax for the most part. Even with Felix deciding around then to do away with the rest of his clothing to don one of the spare bathrobes around the bathhouse.

Wordlessly, Felix takes the bottle of shampoo and squirts some into his hand. Mixing some water into it, he begins to knead the substance into Dimitri's hair, taking care to make it bubble as he works his way through.

"Just sit down and follow, boar," Felix says, "You're going to want to stop that if you don't want your nails to come out uneven. I'll give you a trim later."

"That" being Dimitri starting to chew on his claws to occupy himself.

Dimitri lowers his hands. "I do not want you to have to wash my entire body..."

Though it's not as if they've never used the bath house at the same time before, they've never been alone while doing it. There's nowhere else for miles, and despite the fact that Dimitri knows what a disgusting state he's in, he can't stop his heart from beating faster.

"Look, just... be patient," Felix says, sighing, "I'll get to them after this."

"Rinse and repeat" is not enough for the level of grime that's caked Dimitri's hair, nor will a gentle scalp massage pierce through it. It's a painful process, one that has him squirming and huffing after a minute or two. But Felix is persistent, and after a few aggressive washes, his hair is clean once more. Dimitri even allows Felix to detangle it a bit.

But once he feels those warm hands sliding over the bare skin of his back, he jumps, acting like Felix just burned him. It's so intense after not having anyone touch him for so long, not even himself.

Felix stills in his doings. "You okay?"

"Yes—yes, I just... haven't felt anything there for a long time other than those clothes."

Unable to cover his face with his palm, Dimitri just brings the back of his hand to his cheek instead.

"Go ahead."

"I... see."

Felix exhales, then resumes his work on Dimitri's back. At first, Felix's touch feels like far too much, but by the time he's getting close to finished, it leaves the skin his hands sweep over warm in their wake, _alive_. When it's over, Dimitri finds that he misses it. 

"I'll take care of your nails now," Felix says once he completes his task. Dimitri just nods in response, holding one of his hands out in front of himself to make it easy to access. Holding one of Dimitri's hands in his, Felix begins in earnest, carefully cutting Dimitri's nails with an ornate dagger that Dimitri recognizes as something he keeps on his person all the time.

The dagger gets Dimitri's lips to curl back, but watching Felix is... soothing, in its own way. He keeps his gaze locked on him as he works, pliant in his hands despite the fact that those claws are tough and require a bit of sawing. He can't quite stop himself from chasing the feel of skin on skin again, and before too long, Dimitri extends one of his legs, letting his foot brush against Felix's calf—whose breath hitches at the contact. Furrowing his brows at Dimitri's hands, he takes a slow breath as he moves on to Dimitri's other hand after filing the other one even.

With one hand now available to him, Dimitri attempts to satisfy himself by just washing up a little while Felix finishes up the second set of claws. Even the slide of his own hand across his skin is invigorating, adding soap and water into the mix makes it that much more so. The look in his eye starts to take on a distinctly hungry edge as he continues staring at Felix, imagining that he's the one washing him like this after all.

In his mind, it's Felix's hands lightly massaging his chest, sliding downward to press against his abdomen, slightly restricting his breathing by pushing on his diaphragm. And it's Felix that continues on downward, stopping just short of his groin and then drifting off to tend to his thighs instead, because Felix is a hideous tease and he wouldn't just touch him so easily. It's not until he does finally circle back to wash between his legs that it really registers with Dimitri what he's doing here, and his face flushes hot in response. But somehow—somehow, it's so hard to stop, though he knows if he doesn't stop soon his arousal will be visible.

"I'm done," Felix says without looking up, slightly flushed after he finishes clipping Dimitri's nails.

The spell breaks when Felix speaks, leaving him unable to keep on pretending that hand is anyone's other than his own. Dimitri exhales shakily, nodding in response. But he doesn't want Felix to leave. He rinses the hand that he's been washing himself with, reaching out to touch his fingertips to Felix's cheek.

"You're still a little cold. Get in with me."

He means for it to sound like a request, but it comes out like a command nevertheless.

Felix seems to pick up on it, for he nods as he meets Dimitri's gaze, though not without letting out a sigh.

"...As you wish."

Felix sheds the thin robe, leaving himself exposed. Hurriedly, Dimitri scrubs his other arm and his legs, rinsing off once more before he follows after Felix. He's still coherent enough to keep his eye to himself until he has the water obscuring his body, a small mercy to deflect attention from the heat in his earlier stare and the way he touched himself back then. The hot water is temporarily overwhelming anyway, and he gasps sharply as he sinks into it, shivering from head to toe as he settles next to Felix.

"Is it too hot?" Felix asks.

"No. I am just... not used to warmth anymore. There was no need for me to build myself a fire or anything like that."

But the warmth of the water doesn't even come close to comparing to Felix. Dimitri inches closer, reaching for Felix's hand under the water. He lifts it to his own cheek, closing his eye as he hears Felix's heart beat faster at the act.

"...I'm cold, remember?"

"You are. We're the same, right now."

Felix is still slightly warmer than he is, even now, but the hot water and the rapid pounding of his heart is quickly bringing him to the same temperature. It's almost like he's properly human, a thought that fills him with longing. He allows Felix's hand to drop, closing his eye as he curls in on himself.

Why did he never say anything when he was still a man? Why did he ever allow Felix to push him away when he wanted this closeness so badly? It feels like it's too late now, even if he craves Felix's touch more than ever.

* * *

"What—"

_—is that supposed to mean?_ But before Felix could pursue more of that train of thought, Dimitri lets go, and Felix finds himself staring dumbfoundedly at the hand that was once over Dimitri's heart. Now laying on his lap beneath the hot water, Felix gazes upon it, as if it would provide the answer he sought.

...It doesn't, so he simply contents himself with staring some more, waiting for Dimitri to say something if he caught on to that question.

But Dimitri doesn't. Reply verbally, or look at him until a minute later. Felix can feel Dimitri's questioning gaze on him, as if waiting for him as well.

Thankfully, the silence between them does help with gathering his thoughts, and it's with this semblance of rationality that he lets out the breath he had been holding for a while.

"Do you… find that warmth reassuring?" Felix asks. It isn't the exact question he wanted to ask earlier, but the sentiment is more or less the same.

From the corner of his eye, Felix can see Dimitri nodding, and he ends up mirroring the motion.

"...I'm here," Felix says with an ounce of hesitation. "If you need it."

More than his disinclination towards such things is the fact that Dimitri has no one to turn to at this point, and Felix... is here anyway. He might as well make the offer open, shouldn't he?

"Why now?" Dimitri growls, frustration unmistakable in his tone. "You were so afraid before—disgusted. Why reach out your hand to a monster?"

Why indeed? Dimitri's words hit a nerve, forcing Felix to think on matters he wouldn't dwell on otherwise. There is no denying it, of course. He was disgusted with the monster that Dimitri had become, and refused many things as a result of it. Was blinded by it, even.

...Until he saw what Dimitri had become against his will.

"...Because the monster is my friend," Felix says quietly, revealing the extremely belated realization he's had. It may be late in some ways, but maybe, just maybe... it isn't _too_ late.

After all, Dimitri is still here in some form.

"Is that why you are not afraid?" Dimitri shifts slightly, turning to brush his fingers over that bite mark again. His touch tingles against Felix's skin, causing no shortage of warmth to flow to his cheeks. "You probably should be."

"Why should I be?"

Is it because Dimitri nearly killed him? Or is there another source to Dimitri's reservations? His thoughts wander to the looks Dimitri was giving him earlier, ambiguous as the fingers that brush against his neck.

"Because even now, knowing you who are, I want to suck you dry."

Dimitri holds his breath, drawing his hand back and scooting out of reach. Felix turns to watch Dimitri as he folds his arms on the rim of the tub and rests his forehead on them, silently breathing in the steam.

_So that was it._

Those heated looks... it truly is foolish of him to think there is something else to it, other than what Dimitri had already proven himself capable of. Yet, despite the odd relief that comes with dispelling his uncertainties, there's some slight... disappointment on his end, he's surprised to find.

But no matter. He'll think on that later. For now, there's the matter of Dimitri and his struggles with a certain temptation.

Felix rises to his feet, avoiding Dimitri's eyes still.

"I'll leave you to your bath for now."

Dimitri hums absently. "Find a good place to rest. I will be able to find you, so you do not need to linger in this area."

Not noticing the way Dimitri's gaze lingers, Felix takes that dismissal to heart and sees his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Nope, this isn't the last you've seen of this AU…! And is in fact the "big" project I was referring to in the notes for Part 5 of Guardian Moon!
> 
> While the draft for the full story is far from done, there is enough content for an "Arc 1" type of deal, so I'll definitely commit to a conclusion of sorts, and play stuff by ear with regard to whether this gets a sequel or not.
> 
> So yes, if this is up to your alley, please sit tight for the ride as it slooooooowly gets to where it should go…!


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Dimitri locates Felix in the infirmary, the latter had fallen asleep. With his clothes and armor still drying courtesy of Felix, he's only wearing a bathrobe by the time he creeps into the room with practically silent footsteps, feeling a little more than guilty over having pleasured himself while thinking such filthy thoughts about Felix.

The bed is too small for him to climb on it without waking Felix, so he simply kneels on the ground, resting his head near Felix's chest to listen to the sound of his breathing. The motion wakes Felix, who jolts straight up, a second away from reaching for his blade. But once he meets Dimitri's eyes, he relaxes, turning to lie on his side and face the side of the wall away from him.

"There's another bed over there if you wanted to take a rest," Felix says.

"That one is too far away."

Though Dimitri keeps his head firmly planted on the bed, he reaches out to lightly press the palm of his hand to Felix's back. Being able to feel his heat like this is soothing, even if it does stir his instincts slightly. But he gorged himself on the blood of animals when he left earlier, and he's satisfied his libido for now, so remaining calm is currently not an issue.

Yet, Felix's hackles rise at the hand on his back. _Ah._ So his warning hit its mark earlier, and now Felix is afraid of him.

A tense moment hangs over them before Felix exhales. "Wouldn't the opposite be a problem?"

Dimitri pulls his hand back without further comment, rising to his feet. He watches Felix for another few seconds, then he turns to make his way out of the room.

_This is for the best._ He'll remain long enough to see to it that Felix is strong enough to travel, then he'll disappear.

* * *

Felix doesn't find Dimitri in the cathedral the next day.

...The bath house wasn't promising either, with only Felix's dry clothes remaining there, empty of armor and other clothing that Felix washed prior to leaving for the infirmary yesterday.

Felix did manage to catch some much needed sleep, feeling less light-headed when he woke up earlier. A small mercy even if it's all on the short side, not at all helped by not having someone to watch his back in such a treacherous place. But some is better than nothing, especially when he spends the next two hours combing the monastery for any sign of Dimitri, dread pooling in his stomach as each location reveals nothing of note.

_He shouldn't have let Dimitri go._

With Dimitri's belongings gone, there's only one logical conclusion to the empty expanse that greets his eyes every time he checks a new location. He let his fear get the better of him, drove Dimitri away with it despite those pretty promises he made right on the same day. Never has Felix felt so disgusted with himself when he seats himself by one of the tables in the equally empty courtyard, a hand to his forehead as he ponders his next move.

"Dimitri…"

_Where are you?_

Only dimly aware that he murmurs the thought out loud, Felix grits his teeth, his other hand balled into a tight fist as he tastes regret in his mouth, bitter as the medicine he took that morning.

As if summoned by Felix's words, Dimitri appears before him none too worse for wear, brows furrowed. It takes Felix a good few moments of gaping and blinking at the figure before him before he manages to convince himself this isn't some illusion brought about by how faint he feels.

"Where have you been?!"

Frustration bubbles as soon as his initial relief dissipates, himself shooting up to his feet. Felix cringes when the sudden movement almost catches himself off-balance. He can see Dimitri moving to rush over as he wobbles, hands hovering in the air, halfway extended towards him. But after a moment of squeezing his eyes shut and willing the headache away, Felix glares at Dimitri, hoping it'd stave off the heaviness that lingers in his chest at the thought of never finding Dimitri again.

Dimitri lets his arms drop to his sides again, looking away.

"Right here. You are not well enough to be on your own yet."

_Right here?_ But that would mean…

"You've been watching me this whole time?!"

Fist digging into the cold stone of the table, partly for support, partly to let out his annoyance, Felix laughs mostly in disbelief, hanging his head thereafter. _How could he have not noticed?_ Is it a fault of Felix's senses, or is this simply just another questionable _bonus_ of Dimitri's transformation?

"Yes," Dimitri says, folding his arms as he looks on. "When you did not notice me, I knew that you needed to be watched."

Dimitri is right, of course. Silent as Dimitri is, if Felix can't notice someone creeping up on him when he'd double down on the aforementioned any other normal day, it clearly is an indication of something off on his end.

But hell if he's about to admit that.

"I don't need watching over."

So Felix huffs, channeling his frustration with himself into that question and the glare he continues to throw Dimitri, perhaps putting a little more weight on the table than is warranted.

"You do right now."

_Because of me_, Dimitri leaves unsaid, and Felix could sense that in Dimitri's eye, his sense of responsibility plain to see when he zeroes in on where Felix's bite wound lies beneath his shirt.

"I will not be a bother," Dimitri says, "When you're able to notice my presence, you are free to leave."

"Not without you."

Which has Dimitri scoffing at him. "Ridiculous."

Either way, there's something about the way Dimitri says that which implies he doesn't intend to go with Felix, and that has a familiar dread creeping through him.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Felix pushes himself off from where he's standing, taking several tentative steps towards Dimitri.

_He can't let him disappear. Not again._

"You cannot possibly think I am fit to rule like this," Dimitri says, shaking his head. "I would be a figurehead at best."

"Didn't you hear me yesterday or are whispers the only thing you're good at catching?"

Emboldened by the fact that Dimitri doesn't shy away from his approach despite his denials, Felix closes the distance between them some more, stumbling slightly as he pauses a step away from Dimitri.

He jabs a finger at the spot in Dimitri's armor where his heart lay beneath, not daring to repeat himself, but hoping that Dimitri does remember his words as he decides to splay his hand over it. Dimitri's eye zeros in on that, and Felix tries to ignore the way Dimitri licks his teeth as a result, focusing instead on the thought he had in mind to affirm.

_I believe the Dimitri I know still exists in there._

Felix lets the gesture speak for itself for a few seconds before he continues, hanging his head.

"We still have a lot of things to take care of before we can think about ruling anything anyway. Worry about that later."

"...I won't go," Dimitri says, "You can bring someone here, though. Someone with a scent I do not know so well. If you were anyone else, I would have killed you."

Felix's fingers curl against Dimitri's armor. _There it is again._ A reminder of the other possibility that could have easily happened. But Felix swallows back his trepidation, determined to make up for his show of fear yesterday.

"...Fine. But only if you promise me you won't hide away like that again."

Stepping across the remaining distance between them, Felix presses his arm against Dimitri's chest, letting his forehead rest upon his shoulder.

"Stay... where I can see you," Felix whispers, cheeks flushing pink at just how embarrassingly needy that sounds. But it's true, and reflective of what he needs now. He needs a reassurance that Dimitri just wouldn't take off for Goddess knows where, that he'll still be right there where Felix last found him.

Dimitri turns his head and buries his face in Felix's hair while keeping his hands at his sides. "I will go with you part of the way. To the edge of the mountains."

Felix sighs, reining in the urge to insist further. He would rather Dimitri went all the way back to Fraldarius with him, but for now he knows there's no pushing Dimitri further than this.

He pauses for a moment before curls into Dimitri's chest, resting his forehead against Dimitri's armor. A part of him wonders if he's pushing Dimitri too far by being this close, but the instinct to be close overpowers his own reservations and shameful fear about what Dimitri may or may not do.

"Is it... really a problem if I remain close?"

Because sometimes it feels like that, and other times, it doesn't.

"Not—not if you remain clothed. If your skin is exposed, I..."

Dimitri swallows.

"I want to bite you."

It's that feeling again. The same one that struck him when Dimitri admitted to wanting to suck him dry. Equal parts fear and... warmth. The latter of which he was adamant about not seeing—an indirect sort of flattery which has shivers running down his spine, a tendency not entirely driven by dread.

"I'll keep that in mind. But for now..."

He exhales, raising tentative arms to wrap around Dimitri's back, which straightens against his embrace.

"...Just stay with me, okay?" Felix says as he feels Dimitri press against him. "Don't... hide away like that."

Dimitri wraps his arms around him in return, fisting his hands in Felix's coat.

"I will not hide. I promise. However, I smell a chill in the air. You have not yet eaten today, and the hearth in the infirmary or wherever else you would like to stay needs cleaning before it can be used. I assume you have rations, so let me clear it out and get some wood."

As much as Felix wants to just sink into the reassurance afforded by Dimitri's embrace, his stomach growling alerts him to a need he hasn't addressed since he got wrapped up in his search for Dimitri. He sighs as he reluctantly pulls away, pressing a hand to his forehead as he averts his gaze once more in slight embarrassment.

"I'd appreciate that. I'll be staying in the infirmary in the meantime, in any case."

It's a practical location with medicine easily accessible, after all, and he had already cleaned up some portion of it yesterday before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

With nothing to do but make himself at home after digging into his rations, Felix makes do with what he finds and tries to make the infirmary as comfortable as he can. As Dimitri clears the hearth and opts to fetch more firewood, Felix replaces the linens on the bed he's claimed for his own, taking the time to wash the old ones and hang them outside to dry. He does the same for the infirmary's drapes, musty with age and more dusty than some of the unfortunate tomes he's come across during his academy days.

Next is to reassess the dining hall and what he could salvage from it. With the passage of time and it being a seeming favorite of bandits before Dimitri had holed up in the monastery, there isn't much in the way of food. But there are some utensils he could use, and he picks up a teapot and two cups to take to the infirmary. He did have a few leaves on him, and tea would be good to prolong his stock of rations. He spends some time catching and skinning an unfortunate hare that had wandered into the deserted monastery, deciding it would make for a hearty dinner given the spices he did find intact in the dining hall.

It's practically dark by the time Dimitri returns, hauling a sack he has filled with wood, which he sets by the infirmary door once he's inside. By that time, Felix has a plate of roasted rabbit and a warm pot of water ready for tea.

Dimitri approaches, unwrapping a piece of cloth and revealing some pine needles, which he hands over to Felix. He accepts them curiously, taking a moment to sniff them before examining them in his hand, satisfied to note that they've already been washed.

"...You remembered," Felix says, both surprised and touched at the sentiment. While not his favorite, it's a scent he appreciates, though it has been forever since he last vocalized the relevant thought. He nudges the lid of the pot and slips some of the needles through, knowing they'd make good tea. It's not as fragrant as the Almyran variety, but it should serve them well.

"Can you still…"

Felix gestures towards the humble spread on the table, wondering if Dimitri still can engage in the simple pleasure of eating and drinking given his current state. If anything, Dimitri's expression answers his question, for he looks legitimately baffled trying to figure out what Felix is asking. A few seconds later, Dimitri shakes his head as he starts to remove his armor.

"No. It was no great loss, anyway. I hadn't been able to taste anything for years even before she made me into this."

_Ah._ That doesn't really surprise Felix on both counts—Dimitri has given off indications of that prior to being turned, after all, and hell if he knew all the mechanics behind what monster Cornelia has turned Dimitri into.

"Then I guess there'll be some left over for tomorrow."

Even with the possibility in mind, he still ended up preparing enough for two... how embarrassing.

"You should eat as much as you can, though," Dimitri says, focusing on his armor and keeping his back to Felix. "It will keep you warm, and you still need to replenish your reserves. Red meat is good for that."

_So Felix could feed Dimitri._

While Dimitri doesn't speak the thought, Felix can at least sense how uncomfortable Dimitri is with those spoken words, given that he usually keeps eye contact for this kind of occasion.

Even as a monster, he really does fear hurting people. Who haven't done anything wrong, at least.

Which begs the question... what does that make Felix? While they've settled into some semblance of... friendship here, his hands aren't exactly clean when it comes to dealing with Dimitri in a rightful manner so to speak.

"...Sure. I'll eat enough for the two of us, then."

Felix turns to the pot, staring at it as if doing so will cause the needles to steep faster. Still, whatever the case is, Felix doesn't have any plans of breaking his promises, and the affirmation is implicit with the words he says.

His gaze falls on Dimitri's back. Leaving his cloak on, it only takes Dimitri a couple of minutes to remove and clean all the metal he was wearing since Felix took care of it properly the night before. Dimitri approaches Felix, making himself comfortable just an arm's length away.

"...I might like some of the tea, though. It's warm."

_That's good._ While Felix doesn't really care about the propriety of eating in front of someone who isn't doing so, having Dimitri just stare at him while he's eating is unnerving, to say the least of it. So having him busy with something else is helpful in that regard.

"Help yourself once it's ready," Felix says, "there's a lot."

With that out of the way, Felix pulls a chair and seats himself, deciding there's no time like the present to get started on that hunk of roast rabbit.

Meanwhile, Dimitri keeps his eyes on the pot, rising to collect it when it's done steeping. He doesn't look like he's having any trouble serving tea for both of them, even grinning faintly to himself as he goes about it. Unexpected as it is, it is nice to see Dimitri smiling for a change. It's tiny on Felix's end, but he can't help but grin slightly as well, accepting the cup graciously. After inhaling the refreshing scent and taking a small sip after blowing on the surface for a bit, Felix leaves it alone for a while, returning to his meal as he waits for the tea to cool some more.

"Those were fine needles you picked out," Felix says after a bite. They weren't quite the same type he favored, but the strength and flavor is similar all the same. Nostalgic, even, reminding him of the professor's almost sixth sense when it comes to determining their students' favorite tea.

"Were they?"

Dimitri sets the pot aside, settling again and holding his own cup in his hands.

"I just chose the ones that smelled the closest to the Almyran variety. I seem to have an enhanced sense of smell, now."

Felix hums, not at all surprised by that revelation either. If anything, it explains a lot, perhaps including the way Dimitri manages to keep track of him so well.

If a little... _disturbingly_ so.

Thinking a sufficient amount of time has passed, Felix takes a longer sip of his tea, satisfied with the way the drink warms his belly. But one glance in Dimitri's direction has him raising a brow, unsure what to make of Dimitri's hesitation.

"Is there something wrong with the tea?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. I just wanted to hold it a little bit longer."

"I… see."

But Felix's prompting gets Dimitri to drink anyway, who shudders as he takes the liquid in. It's not really the reaction one expects out of someone drinking tea, but other than his eyes widening momentarily in surprise, Felix doesn't comment on it, choosing to return to his own meal instead. Dimitri certainly wasn't kidding about the transformation affecting how he takes to food and drink, in any case.

"Where do you usually go out to hunt? Are the usual grounds still viable?"

It'll be more viable for him to go hunting than to go through his existing stock of rations, after all. He only brought food good enough for a week at most, and given things, it looks like he'll have to stick around for at least two weeks over here.

"Yes," Dimitri says, "There are even more animals in the area than there used to be since there's no more need to support the monastery or most of the nearby villages. I am hardly ravenous enough to put a dent in their population all on my own."

Dimitri takes another drink. Though he doesn't shudder this time, he does sigh softly. "You will not have a difficult time finding enough game."

"Good."

That's all Felix needs to hear. And with that, he contents himself with finishing his meal, taking another cup of tea while he's at it. Dimitri seems to be satisfied with letting him finish his meal in silence too, though only drinks one cup of tea himself. Between Felix and Dimitri, there's still more than half of the tea left, but no matter, it'd be good for reheating for tomorrow's breakfast.

Once Felix is done, Dimitri gets up from the table and returns to the woodpile, adding a couple of logs.

"Hmm. It should last through the night like this."

Felix turns towards the fireplace, nodding.

"Yes," he says as he gathers his plate and utensils, "and if it doesn't, there's still a lot of wood to go around."

Dimitri really made sure of that, for certain. Rising, he ambles towards the half-filled bucket of water he prepared earlier, lifting it onto the table as he prepares to wash his dining utensils.

* * *

Dimitri quiets again, moving around to make sure the worst of the drafts are blocked off. Since the monastery beneath them is cold and the rooms next to them are cold as well, it's not going to be totally comfortable in the infirmary, but it won't be dangerous, either. Felix should be just fine sleeping.

Except—

"Will you really be able to sleep if I am here?"

"...Yes," Felix says as he starts to soak his plate, "I meant what I said."

Near the crackling fire, it's difficult to hear, but he thinks Felix's heart started beating a little faster. Dimitri frowns to himself. He doesn't blame Felix for being afraid—Felix _should_ be, even! But for him to be afraid and still want Dimitri meeting other people is too much. He stalks up behind Felix, placing his hands on his upper arms as he leans down and softly murmurs:

"I can hear your heartbeat."

Felix practically jumps at the motion, shoulders hunched and tense under Dimitri's hands.

"...What about it?" Felix whispers just as softly as he hangs his head, pausing in his task.

"It's fast. It was fast last night when I touched your back, too."

And he hates it. He hates it, but he craves it, he can't stop himself from getting closer with Felix's heart pounding like a prey animal on the verge of bolting. Dimitri pulls him back against his chest, dipping his head down until he can nuzzle directly against the small sliver of bared skin just below Felix's jaw.

"You're afraid."

"It's not that," Felix says, sounding oddly small in Dimitri's arms.

_How laughable._ Felix's pulse is so strong at this point that Dimitri can feel it throbbing just beneath his lips. Either Felix lying, or—

Or he _wants_ it, too. The thought of it has Dimitri's own heart thundering in his chest, bringing all those fantasies from yesterday right back to the forefront of his mind. His hands twitch as he restrains himself from forcibly turning Felix to face him. If he looks him in the eye, he knows he won't be able to hide that he wants far more than just the blood in his veins. He licks his lips, pressed so closely against Felix's throat that he might as well have just licked him directly.

"...then what is it?"

"...I don't know," Felix says as he colors and throbs under Dimitri, falling silent for a few seconds.

"I just know... I don't want to lose you anymore."

The sudden honesty stops him in his tracks, foreign and familiar at the same time as Felix raises a damp hand to Dimitri's arm around him. But Felix doesn't make a move to nudge it away, content to let it lay over Dimitri's wrist.

It seems unlike the man Felix has become, but... it brings his thoughts back to the boy he used to be, who would cling to him and cry every time they were separated, who always made him promise to come back as soon as he could.

_Disgusting._ That he keeps coming back to _this_ really says a lot about the monster he's been turned into. Dimitri turns his face away from Felix's neck, resting his forehead on his shoulder instead.

"Did not being able to find me earlier really frighten you that much?"

"Yes," Felix says, hanging his head and closing his eyes briefly as Dimitri hears his heartbeat start to normalize. "Don't… do that again."

Just like that, the tension breaks, leaving only a quiet longing in its place. Dimitri raises his head and lets out a shaky breath, releasing Felix's arms and taking half a step back.

"You still need rest. Leave those to soak—I'll go to bed with you."

It's what Dimitri would want if he were scared of losing someone. He could just ask Felix if he wants it, but he has a feeling that they're reaching the limits of how honest Felix is willing to be.


	5. Chapter 5

Felix exhales, nodding as he gives in to his deeply inculcated instinct to follow Dimitri. Easy enough when this is what he wants anyway, guiltily so.

He turns towards the beds, unbuckling his coat and shoulder guard, which he lays over the back of the chair he had taken earlier. Felix is about to shed his white outer garment when he hesitates for a moment, pondering upon a certain thought.

"Should I... keep it on?"

Dimitri did say he preferred it if he refrained from showing too much skin, though having a lot of clothing on while trying to sleep is something of a hindrance…

"It is cold. You are better off with it on, anyway."

Dimitri studies the shirt for a moment more, humming to himself.

"...just the turtleneck is fine on its own, though."

That settles it for Felix, more or less. He discards the outer layer, thinking the blankets to be sufficient for their purpose. And if Dimitri is going to stay close, that'll surely help in keeping himself warm.

Felix does away with his boots next, then his hair tie, letting his hair fall where it may. Casting his gaze towards the admittedly small bed, he sighs as he approaches, stealing a glance towards the other bed next to it.

"Help me move these next to each other."

A slight frown creases Dimitri's forehead.

"Do we need it? If I cannot manage to go a night without biting you with you wearing a turtleneck, I am unfit to meet other people. We may as well find out now."

Felix sighs. There's no arguing against that, even if it'll be a tight fit. So he simply settles on one side of the bed, lying on his side with his back to Dimitri as he waits for him to climb on.

"...Good night."

Felix closes his eyes, willing himself to cross over to the land of sleep. This closeness is familiar in some ways and not, bringing back memories of a time long gone. But unlike those memories, Dimitri and Felix are not facing each other, or are embracing each other. In that manner, it feels like there's a distance that Felix couldn't just bridge through physical closeness. Is it because those years of separation have done a number on them? Or Felix did pushing him away ruin something to that effect? Or perhaps, is Dimitri far too caught up in the loss of his humanity to draw any closer?

...It likely is a mix of all of the above, and Felix has no idea how to resolve it. Shivering under the covers, he curls into himself, trying to lose himself in his thoughts as he meanders along the road to sleep.

As if sensing that sleeping isn't an easy matter for him at the moment, Dimitri scoots in a little closer.

"Are you cold?" Dimtri asks as he drapes his arm over Felix lightly.

"...Yes."

Felix lays a hand over Dimitri's, wanting to keep him very much there and close to his body. Maybe it's selfish for him to do so and want so, but when the comfort afforded by Dimitri's familiar presence is right there, it's hard not to resist the instincts he's been pushing back for so long. It makes him realize that he shouldn't have pushed Dimitri away, and regretful as the thought is, his present fortunately makes it difficult for him to dwell on the thought, more than reassured by Dimitri's closeness then.

"You should have worn the shirt."

Felix _tsks_ at the scolding, but light tone Dimitri uses with him, but does no more than that as Dimitri laces his fingers with Felix's, pulling him in until his back is flush against Dimitri's chest. He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly into Felix's hair.

"Better?"

Again, Dimitri seems to be rather taken with smelling him, a tendency that never was pronounced with the child he used to be. While having some idea as to why Dimitri is doing it, the motion doesn't stop his cheeks from coloring anyway, the gesture quite intimate after spending ages of being nowhere this close with anyone.

In lieu of a verbal response, Felix gives Dimitri's hand a light squeeze, bringing it close to his chest as he basks in that warmth. Not only is it comforting, but somehow he feels safe. Safe enough not to worry about being attacked. By either Dimitri or another creature that dares to trespass into the monastery. Maybe, just maybe, he might actually manage to get some decent sleep tonight…

* * *

Who would have thought that Dimitri's heart could still flutter like this? It's laughable. Yet that light squeeze and the way Felix sinks into his embrace has his stomach full of butterflies all the same. He's desperately missed this closeness with Felix, but he didn't dare say anything before, not when Felix could barely speak to him for a full minute without slinging insults. And now...

Now, he's allowing it. Because the monster is his friend.

Dimitri closes his eye. He isn't sure he can sleep—he knows that he doesn't need to, and he can't recall having slept since this change. If he were alone, the potential for nightmares would have him avoiding it at all costs. With Felix here, Dimitri can't help but hope that sleep claims him, too.

* * *

Though he can't manage true sleep, Dimitri does actually doze a bit. He rests. Both his ghosts and the worst of his violent fantasies are easier to push aside simply by listening to the sound of Felix breathing, or by pressing his face against Felix's neck and feeling the way his pulse beats steadily. The craving never leaves him, nor does the temptation to seek out Felix's touch in a less than chaste manner, but both of those things are far easier to bear than the darkness that's gripped him since unmasking Edelgard.

Slumber claims Felix easily after that, the easiest it has since the war had started. Wrapped in that warm, familiar embrace, it's past Felix's usual rising hour by the time he stirs, blearily opening his eyes to the stark grey walls of the infirmary. With the fire having gone out a few minutes back, a chill starts to set in the room, encouraging Felix to close his eyes and duck into that warmth once more, snuggling back as if it would lead him back to the realm of sleep.

Felix moving to get up late in the morning breaks the trance, but Dimitri allows it. His gaze as he watches Felix add some more wood to the fire is fond, temporarily free of anything other than simple affection.

Once the logs are in place, Felix grabs one of the empty chairs. He catches Dimitri's eye then, as well as his expression.

"...What's so funny?"

Briefly narrowing his eyes at Dimitri, he turns to plant the chair and himself a few feet away from the kindling fire, doing it sideways. Folding his arms, he casts his glance towards the window, waiting for Dimitri's answer.

Confusion twists his smile into a pout almost instantly. Frowning, Dimitri pulls the blankets tighter around his body, trying to make up for losing Felix's body heat.

"Nothing is funny. Why do you ask?"

Felix throws an unimpressed frown in Dimitri's direction. "You were... smiling at me. Why?"

Hearing that he was smiling clearly comes as a surprise to Dimitri. His own frown deepens for a moment until he realizes just what sort of expression must have been on his face. He then promptly colors and looks away, tugging the blanket up a little bit higher.

"It was not intentional. I apologize if I offended you."

Silence falls over them, and it's a while before Felix sighs and responds.

"If something bothers you, just let me know instead of expecting me to read your mind."

"In what world would smiling at you mean that something is bothering me?"

It just meant that he was feeling a little happy! All this scrutiny makes it embarrassing to admit to as much, though, so he turns over with a huff, his back to Felix and the hearth.

Dimitri can feel Felix's eyes on him, considering before he speaks again.

"In a world where I was doing something strange."

Felix makes it sound like it's the most obvious answer in the world, even when Dimitri thinks that's not the case.

"The only strange thing you're doing is not coming back to bed now that you put on another log. It's cold."

Really, to have his warmth and then lose it is the worst. At least once the sun gets higher in the sky it won't be this chilly, but it's still early enough that it hasn't had much of a chance to warm up yet.

Though Dimitri can at least acknowledge that it likely isn't as cold as it feels to him. Before, he wouldn't even need a heavy coat at this temperature.

"Quit acting like a child."

But even as Felix says that, Dimitri can hear his footsteps nearing, with Felix making his way back to the bed, seating himself by the foot of it.

"Move, I'm going to try and go back to sleep for a while."

_Now who's the child?_ With an eyeroll, Dimitri squirms enough to untuck the cocoon he's made, scooting to one side and holding the blanket up to let Felix climb in.

"Come here, then," Dimitri says.

Felix grumbles, but slips in all the same. He slides into the vacated space, holing up and snuggling, only stopping when he's an inch away from Dimitri. He doesn't close his eyes yet, seemingly content for the moment to indulge in the small pleasure of a warm bed.

Dimitri sighs prettily as Felix settles, satisfied. Where Felix tries to leave a little space between them, Dimitri does not. He's quick to press against him again, closing his eye despite the way Felix bristles initially.

"I think that I am not capable of true sleep, but... it is restful all the same, simply being still like this," Dimitri says.

Felix bumps his forehead against Dimitri's chest, the sheets shifting underneath them as he tucks his arms close.

"...I guess."

"Does my presence bother you still?"

Dimitri slowly opens his eye. "I would not say it 'bothers' me…"

"Excites" would be a better word, but that was true before this change. It was just easier for Dimitri to ignore his physical attraction. Even so, Felix's presence is calming enough on an emotional level to make up for it.

Dimitri lowers his head, breathing in deeply.

"Being near you does make me crave blood, but it also reminds me that I was human—that I can still try to act like one."

"That's not unreasonable," Felix says, "But…"

He pokes at the spot above Dimitri's heart.

"...this one here, won't change easily. May you be man or beast. Remember that."

This sort of reassurance from Felix still seems like it can't be real, like Dimitri must have somehow managed to fall asleep and this is all just a dream. It's something he wants desperately, though, so he greedily accepts it, placing his hand over Felix's and holding it right there against his chest. The memory of those fantasies he was indulging in while washing off come back to him, but he's able to push them aside for the most part.

"Thank you," Dimitri says softly.

"Hmph."

All the same, a smile creases Felix's features, looking like he didn't mind where his hand is at the moment. A similar smile paints Dimitri's expression as he hears Felix's breathing slow down, lazy as he feels Felix sink back into the land of sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Though Dimitri continues to feel that he is not close to ready to meet with large numbers of people, he does do well with just Felix over the next week. That he's careful to avoid situations that are too stimulating helps, but there are more than a few moments when his lust is too powerful for him to perfectly conceal. He manages to contain it to heated looks, at least, and never when Felix is looking directly at him.

Except for one time after Felix was training particularly hard and lifted the hem of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. Dimitri couldn't stop himself from staring then, nor could he suppress the urge to lick his lips.

When Dimitri slips away to hunt that evening, he calls that image of Felix drenched in sweat to mind as he brings himself to climax, twice. Tending to _that_ hunger is just as important. He's honestly afraid of what he might end up doing otherwise.

* * *

Soon enough, Felix has recovered to the point that he's able to travel. As promised, Dimitri, after leaving his armor behind, has prepared himself to go part of the way with him, but he still seems hesitant when the moment to actually leave the monastery comes.

"Are you nervous about encountering other people?" Felix asks when they are a little past the monastery gates, brows knit in concern. Dimitri seems strangely agitated, jumping at every sound as they trudge on.

"Yes," Dimitri answers bluntly.

"I… see."

Felix doesn't push conversation for a while, pondering as they take a route that avoids a nearby village. Honestly, at first he didn't believe that Dimitri is incapable of controlling himself, and was simply wrapped up in the idea of how beastly he's become and the shame that comes along with it.

But hearing Dimitri say it so honestly, accompanied by that telling body language... he more or less has to accept that what Dimitri says, is in fact, a truth. Whether it's a mix of Dimitri's own anxieties and instincts or not, Dimitri as he is right now is in no condition to meet other people as much as Felix wishes to push for it.

He allows Dimitri to stew in his thoughts for a while, and eventually they make good progress on their journey, with Felix spotting a familiar clearing he uses when he needs a respite during his patrols.

"Let's take a break here."

"...Very well," comes the stiff response from Dimitri.

Felix sits on one of the long dead stumps, tossing a glance at Dimitri as he sits on the grass nearby but does not remove the pack. He would be lying if he said otherwise, but the break is for Felix's own nerves as much as it is to catch is own breath. The way Dimitri fidgets at everything has him on edge as well, and it takes for that respite for Felix to calm down. And see that Dimitri simply is worked up over nothing.

Nothing that Felix can see at least, so it's time to try and pry the answer out.

Felix gestures towards the pack. "...You can take that off, by the way."

"I don't mind having it on," Dimitri says, shifting it.

Felix frowns. "Why?"

If only because the idea is so absurd to Felix that he needs some spelling out over here.

Dimitri grimaces. "The weight... I can feel the weight of it. Even if someone were to suddenly appear, the weight of the pack would hopefully be a reminder to stay my hand."

The revelation causes Felix's frown to slip off his face. It makes sense, of course. It's in line with what he's been observing, after all, growing worse as they walk further and further away from the monastery. But for Dimitri to _need_ that kind of proverbial leash... verbalized so, Felix can't help but furrow his brows in worry.

"Do you need to hunt? It's a little far, but I know of a place where you can find some game."

"No. I hunted last night."

Dimitri looks away, worrying at his lower lip with his teeth.

"I am all right for now. I will let you know when I need to turn back."

Then what...

_Human is better._

Those are words that Felix hasn't been able to erase from his mind. Not completely. While they don't remain in the forefront given the efforts he channeled towards his recovery and the impracticality of such during that time, the thought comes up once in a while. Like the times when he feels like Dimitri is staring at him far too longer than necessary...

...As if he's some sort of prey to be devoured.

"...Drink from me."

Felix says calmly, watching Dimitri as his fangs start to peek out of his mouth, which Dimitri promptly covers with his hand. The thought should cause Felix some amount of trepidation—and it does, for a bit, considering how their first encounter went. But far more concerning it how this is all affecting Dimitri, and Felix hates seeing him this way. Forced to dwell on these monstrous desires he never asked for, feeding into the thought that he is no longer fit for human contact as a result.

"Are you insane?" Dimitri exclaims. "You are just now well enough to travel!"

"Maybe I am insane. But so are you for holding back for so long."

Felix folds his arms, daring Dimitri to deny that, especially when his body language is very telling.

Dimitri lowers his hand, returning Felix's glare with equal ferocity. "I hardly think it _insane_ to want to avoid sucking someone's blood like a parasite! So long as I stay away from other people, it is not an issue."

Felix doesn't let up his glare, not liking that response at all. "Did you forget why we're doing this in the first place? I'm aware of what you've become. But I said we'll find a way to work with it. You'll need to cooperate with me on this one instead of continuously believing it's impossible."

He exhales, continuing in a softer tone, "Look, I don't know how rough it is for you, but there's no point in me returning if you can't manage being around people. I'm better off dead if that's the case."

It'd be a blow to their war against the empire, but barring what his father and Gilbert would think, Felix would never forgive himself if he just let Dimitri slip out of his grasp just as he's finally been reunited with him.

Dimitri's eye widens.

"_No_," he says vehemently, shaking his head. "Please, do not say that. Of all people, I thought that at least you would never…"

Dimitri swallows hard. "I am not worth all of that. Please, Felix."

"That's not for you to decide."

Felix rises from his seat, proceeding to plant himself next to Dimitri despite the plead in the latter's tone. Logically, he reasons that the war might as well be over if they never get Dimitri back, but personally... he feels there's something more to the words he just spoke. The thought of losing Dimitri has his stomach forming knots, an anxiety he tries to swallow down.

Tilting his head, he tugs his turtleneck down, exposing his neck.

"...Drink."

"Felix," Dimitri whispers softly, unable to tear his eyes away from his neck. He reaches out for Felix with trembling hands, pulling him in close as he leans down, brushing his lips over the pale skin being presented to him so brazenly. Tentatively, he licks, moaning softly as Felix's pulse throbs right against the tip of his tongue.

It's all in line with a promise that Felix had made, yet the way Dimitri licks at him and moans has shivers running down his spine, a different kind of emotion pooling in his belly. It has him letting out a shaky breath as he wraps his arms around Dimitri's waist, heart racing as anticipation not entirely born out of fear settles over him.

"Do it."

Dimitri nuzzles in closer, ignoring the order to do it in favor of pressing open-mouthed kisses to Felix's neck. Heart skipping a beat, Felix's eyes widen as Dimitri lets his fangs graze over his flesh, but doesn't let them sink in. When Felix offered himself earlier, all he expected was for Dimitri to give in to the beast that lurked within, himself withstanding whatever comes with Dimitri resisting the urge to suck him dry.

But this... is far more than he expected. Certainly, this is an intimate distance, and the act itself carries with it a similar connotation, but feeding from him shouldn't necessitate these kinds of preparations. Preparations that are far more suited for two lovers, over a hunter and its prey.

...Then again, he did tell Dimitri he could use him. And if this is what gets Dimitri to be more comfortable in his own skin, then Felix thinks he can put up with it. Not that it isn't hard, considering that nothing about those kisses are painful. Far from it. In fact, Felix is surprised to find himself... _liking_ them. Unwarranted as it is.

Felix's arms tighten around Dimitri, encouraging him to continue with what sets him at ease. Dimitri sheds the pack he was carrying, wrapping his arms around Felix in turn, holding him close. His fingers tangle up in Felix's hair, lips latching down to suck at his skin, drawing blood to the surface. Tension rises along with it, but the intimacy of it has Felix feeling heady, similar and dissimilar to the thrill of battle.

Dimitri pulls back with another powerful shudder, lightly panting.

"Your—your wrist. Give me your wrist."

But when Dimitri's fangs don't break skin, Felix finds himself confused, the spell broken. He blinks, taking a moment to process what Dimitri just said, almost as if he couldn't believe it. Even if at the back of his mind, it does make sense.

Once he gets a hold of himself, he proceeds to comply. Unwrapping his arms around Dimitri, he offers his wrist to Dimitri, glancing at it in embarrassment as color rushes to his cheeks.

Dimitri takes Felix's wrist in hand and bites down, deep enough for him to bleed a fair amount but not deep enough to be risking his death. He groans again as the blood starts to flow into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut. It's far less sensual than Dimitri mouthing at Felix's neck, especially when combined with the undercurrent of pain that lines the act, but the experience of willingly sharing his blood with someone he cares about still steals his breath away. It has him raising a hand to cover his mouth, swallowing as Dimitri laps at the open wound he made. Mouth dry, he turns to glance at Dimitri, watching him briefly as he indulges before smiling faintly, watching as he waits for Dimitri to finish.

Given what happened upon their reunion, Felix was expecting Dimitri to take a while with feeding. But he takes no more than what naturally flows out of the puncture wounds, not bothering to suck or keep his fangs embedded as he licks up after Felix's blood until his wound stops bleeding on its own.

As Dimitri cups a hand to his cheek, Felix lifts his eyes slowly, taking in Dimitri's worried expression, those brows furrowed with distress.

"...I'm fine."

_And you are too._

A wan smile crosses Felix's face as he hangs his head and hovers his other hand over his wrist, casting a simple healing spell to close the puncture wounds on it. Once his skin finishes mending itself, he raises it to show Dimitri.

"See?"

Quietly, Dimitri takes hold of Felix's wrist again, pulling it in close so that he can rest his own cheek against Felix's palm, gaze fixed on Felix's face as he listens to his pulse.

"...yes, I suppose you are."

The temptation to look away is there, but Felix holds his gaze as he caresses Dimitri's cheek, never minding the pink splashed across his own face.

Is it embarrassment? Something else? But whatever the case is, Felix's expression is soft as he meets Dimitri's gaze, warmed by those words and the touch upon his own cheek.

A moment later, Dimitri draws back. Felix isn't sure he imagined the heat in Dimitri's eye, but whether or not that's the case, Dimitri has already turned away from him, leaving him to stew in his thoughts as he turns to pull the pack back on.

"I think I may not need as much blood as usual if it comes from you. Perhaps it is because of your crest..."

"...Good," Felix says, donning a more neutral expression. If Dimitri can subsist on simply feeding on him and no one else, that's a workable arrangement. "If this is all you're taking every time you need to feed, I think it should be fine for me to do this once a week if need be."

A space of a few weeks will probably be better, but the aforementioned time span shouldn't be too bad… he thinks.

"Will you be able to fight properly if I am draining you every week?" Dimitri asks. "If... you know where Mercedes is, perhaps you could ask what she thinks. She would not judge. She may be a good choice to bring to me, too. I know her, but not well enough to know her scent. Regardless of my mental state, I do not think she would register as a threat."

"Mercedes... is in a delicate location, but given that finding you is a top priority for us, I'm sure she can make time once I send word of your status."

And Dimitri has a good point about things.

"It would be good to know for certain as well, as all I have to go on is a gut feeling."

Which tends to be correct more often than not, but still. He trusts Mercedes' opinion on this better than he does his.

"In the meantime, I think I should be okay."

Dimitri nods, finished putting the pack back on. Felix rises as well, more than prepared to resume their trip. Especially now that Dimitri looks less like he's about to pounce at the smallest thing.

"Good. But if you ever do feel faint as a result of feeding me, allow me to carry you."

Felix sighs, defeated. "...Very well."

It's embarrassing, but as fair as it gets. Even if Dimitri starts grinning at him rather boyishly as he forges onward without being prompted. Felix allows it, trusting Dimitri's familiarity with the area.

A few minutes later, Dimitri speaks up. "How are things? With the war."

Felix ponders upon the question, a small frown creasing his features.

"Not good. Still no sign of the professor, and we have our hands full just trying to ward off both the Dukedom and Sreng. Thus far we've managed a stalemate, but I'm not sure how long we can manage it, even with all of Fraldarius and Gautier throwing themselves into the battle."

Felix presses a hand to his forehead and shakes his head.

"Some of our former classmates are forced to keep neutral or cooperate with the empire, such as Ingrid and Annette. In Mercedes' case, she's staying neutral and helping her father out with business in Fhirdiad."

Dimitri snarls. "The Dukedom? So that is what that foul witch is calling her band of traitors..."

"Yes. The 'Faerghus Dukedom'."

Not the most creative of names, but enough to leave a sour taste in Felix's mouth too.

"Now that we've found you, our foremost goal is now to take back the capital and establish a stronghold that we can use to march into Enbarr and end this war."

Dimitri clenches his fists around the straps of the pack. "We won't need a large army. Thanks to whatever she did to me, I can no longer die. I have tried. I'll have her _begging_ to release me from this curse before I'm finished with her."

That draws a small pause from him, though Felix is quick to catch up with Dimitri, telling himself he shouldn't be surprised by that...

_...Much._ But having an immortal with beastly strength on their side is sure to be a boon more than anything, even if explaining it will be a pain.

"I'll be right there with you on that count. But…"

Good to know that Dimitri is on the same page as them with regard to this one, even if his goals are rather... different. All the same, the thought of Dimitri having tried to kill himself unsettles him, even if it's a logical turn of events given what he had become.

"...could you promise me something?"

Dimitri's shoulders sag forward a bit. "What is it?"

"Whatever happens after this, don't try getting yourself killed again."

Felix narrows his brows at Dimitri, willing his displeasure overpower the unpleasant knotting of his stomach.

"You've said you tried, and that it didn't work. For now, that might hold true, but we don't know if that may change in the future. So don't throw yourself into the battlefield like you've got a death wish."

He can't lose Dimitri. _Not again._ May it be to the beast that's been part of him since _that_ day, or as another casualty in this war they continue to wage.

Dimitri's footsteps come to a halt. "...I cannot make that promise. If this condition cannot be reversed, I—"

He folds his arms across his chest, squeezing tight. "I will do what I can to end this war."

Gritting his teeth, Felix lays a hand over Dimitri's upper arm in what he hopes to be a reassuring, steadying gesture. Dimitri's arms loosen at Felix's touch, a heartening turn of events. It's for Felix as much as it's for Dimitri, hoping that it would ease his nerves at Dimitri's inability to promise such.

...It does not, but it provides him with some semblance of strength to speak again.

"...I will too," Felix says, letting out a sharp exhale. "So... don't take everything upon yourself."

Dimitri inhales deeply, placing one of his hands on top of the one laid on his upper arm. "Very well. Just... stay by my side, just like this. I can manage with that."

Dimitri opens his mouth as if he's about to say more, but then closes it abruptly. Felix waits for a few more moments for Dimitri to speak up, but when words don't seem forthcoming, he then voices out his reply.

"...I will."

Unknowing of Dimitri's thoughts, Felix gives Dimitri's arm a squeeze. He isn't sure he wants to think that far ahead, but for now, staying with Dimitri is something he's more than willing to do, the purpose he was born for anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There's a potentially unsettling detailing of violence around the third (aka last) line break of this section. As this is not a constant for the fic, I have decided to opt out of the "violence" tag. It's brief, but if it unsettles you, I advise using Ctrl + F to jump to "Stop!", as the contents after that should be safe to check.

The rest of their walk proceeds without incident, and after one more break to partake in rations, they make good progress, eventually making it to the foot of the mountains that Felix has to cross in order to make it back to Faerghus.

Instead of going back to the monastery as he promised, Dimitri insists on staying with Felix, to keep watch as he sleeps. Seeing no harm in the arrangement, Felix graciously accepts the offer.

After another humble round of rations, Felix climbs into his bedroll by the fire, fully clothed as he slips underneath the covers. He at least unties his hair before that, allowing himself that small comfort.

"...Good night."

"Good night," Dimitri murmurs, clearly troubled.

"Is something the matter?"

Felix shifts, turning to face Dimitri. Dimitri's concern is unmissed, and while Felix would normally just wait for when Dimitri is ready to speak up about it, this is their last night together for a while, and he'd rather not leave any unfinished business if he can.

"It is just... cold."

After a moment's consideration, Felix exhales.

"...Come here."

Felix scoots backwards slightly, leaving some room for Dimitri to occupy.

"It'll be a tight fit, but if we add your cloak to the blanket, it shouldn't be too bad."

Still, having Dimitri close by might help more with keeping his body heat than the blanket he has…

After a moment's hesitation, Dimitri nods with a sigh, slipping off his boots and arranging the furred end of the cloak over Felix's feet. He squeezes in on his side, draping the rest of the cloak over their bodies. Dipping his head forward, he lightly presses his forehead against Felix's.

"Ridiculous," Dimitri mutters as he shares in Felix's breath. "It is not even that cold…"

Felix curls in closer, letting out a slow breath as he tucks his arms in, the back of his knuckles pressing lightly against Dimitri's chest. This isn't any means the first time they've been this close, but somehow this instance brings a warm flush to Felix that isn't entirely due to the heat they're retaining.

Is it because he just willingly shared his blood with Dimitri? Felix isn't sure, but now that he's in the company of his thoughts, he thinks it's a possibility. Setting aside the physicality of the act, there's also something intimate about the trust he has put in Dimitri in that regard. For him not to suck him dry, and to still keep him hale and whole after all has been said and done.

Despite what Dimitri has become, Felix still feels he could trust him with his life. And even if Dimitri likes to claim otherwise, when they're wrapped up in each other like this, it's difficult for Felix to think that he's anything but human.

"For you, perhaps," Felix says, breath coming up short. Slightly uncomfortable as it is, he's glad he decided to keep most of his clothing on, considering the chill settling over them…

Dimitri smiles softly, draping one arm over Felix's body and cupping his hand over his ears shield them from the cold.

"Well, if you think it is cold, too, then perhaps I need not feel quite so foolish."

"Yes. Quit overthinking things."

Says the person currently in the process of doing so. Felix closes his eyes, an attempt to get himself to relax and set his mind to rest. A little difficult when his clothing feels a little restricting, but he always manages sleep when he needs to...

_...Eventually._

* * *

"Sorry," Dimitri says softly, though privately he doesn't feel that he's overthinking things. This is all new territory for him. Yet somehow, it doesn't seem quite as daunting if he's facing it with Felix. Not being alone makes being alive far more tolerable.

Dimitri falls quiet, not wanting Felix to end up inadequately rested. He closes his eye and simply lies there, willing himself to relax with limited success. It's difficult, though. There are certain urges he hasn't been able to take care of today, urges that are that much stronger after essentially necking with Felix earlier. He isn't cold anymore. The opposite of it, actually. Now that he's breathing in Felix's scent like this, his blood his running hot.

At least Felix seems like he's sleeping. Dimitri opens his eye again a few minutes later to peek at him, studying his face. He presses a gentle kiss to the exposed portion of Felix's forehead on impulse, flushing even though he thinks the other man is asleep.

Felix wrinkles his nose at the act, but does no more than that, clearly already most of the way asleep. Even though he knows it's wrong, Dimitri can't help but wonder what Felix would do if he were to touch him now... he carefully combs his fingers through Felix's hair, a light, affectionate touch that isn't dissimilar to the way he used to comfort him. Felix's heart rate doesn't pick up at all, and his mouth grows dry at the realization that he could probably do more than this if he were careful enough.

But it would be a violation. He can't do it. Instead, Dimitri draws his hand back and slides it down his own torso, lightly squeezing the outline of his cock through his trousers. His breath hitches slightly even with just that much, and he can't stop himself from rubbing his thumb over his frenulum, eye locked on Felix's sleeping face.

Felix's breath is slow, but it hitches for a moment, then he continues to sleep, even as Dimitri grows bolder and starts pressing in with his palm, imagining what it might be like to grind against him, the sort of face Felix might make if he were to touch him like this. Would he grit his teeth, trying to hide his pleasure? Would he become teary-eyed if it overwhelmed him? Would he call his name?

A soft moan rumbles deep in his chest, startling Dimitri out of his fantasies. Goddess, what the hell was he doing? Picturing Felix while he pleasures himself is one thing, doing it while he's right here is another entirely. He bites down on the inside of his cheek, forcing himself to stop. Dimitri squeezes his eye shut, taking a few slow, deep breaths. It does precious little to alleviate his problem. Even so, he won't allow himself to do that again. He's also not willing to move away from Felix, even if that means he has to lie awake all night.

* * *

There's something sensual about the way Dimitri moans in his dream that Felix is tempted to wake, to ascertain if it's his imagination or not. But he doesn't, spellbound by why he's thinking of such things now. For however close they were, he's never really thought of Dimitri in that manner, and any feelings that weren't ill will back in the day were no more than things born out of friendly loyalty, even the nonsense he used to spout as a child.

_Or are they?_ If they truly are nothing but, then why is he dreaming of such questionable matters?

Breath slow, he shakes his head slightly, nibbling subconsciously on his lower lip as he stumbles through the scene playing out in his mind. Of Dimitri moaning nearby, pleasuring himself...

Eventually, the dream seems to taper off in his mind, and the rest of Felix's sleep is dreamless. But when he wakes two hours past dawn, he shivers at the chill that's settled over him despite the blanket and cloak he's under. There's a noticeable lack of warmth next to him as well, quite annoying, really.

Bleary-eyed, he squints at the hulking figure seated some distance from him.

"Why are you all the way out there?" Felix asks, frowning.

"I needed to stretch my legs," Dimitri says stiffly as he looks over to Felix. He fixes his gaze back on the fire, swallowing.

Felix hmphs in response, groaning as he forces himself to a sitting position. Understandable as that is, he does miss Dimitri's warmth, and it has him unable to go back to sleep again, even if he wants to.

...Or perhaps it's a good thing he woke up when he did, especially what likely waits for him should he retreat back into the land of sleep. Remembering his dream of Dimitri pleasuring himself has him unable to look the aforementioned in the eye, and instead he casts his gaze towards something less compromising, like the shrubbery in front of him.

"I might as well get an early start on today."

He doesn't sound too enthusiastic about it, however, eyelids still heavy as he runs a hand through his mussed hair.

"I will not complain if you would rather stay until the sun has had some time to warm the air." Dimitri creeps over while Felix is looking away, settling behind him, basking in the heat radiating off of his back.

The heat Dimitri is radiating is a tempting thing in this cold and has Felix inching closer backwards...

...But not enough to actually lean back into Dimitri. The memory of his dream weighs upon him, and it feels rather awkward to be this close after such a strange thing.

"It's... early," Felix says with a yawn.

"It is," Dimitri agrees, carefully slipping back into the bedroll in a manner that lets the least amount of cold air in.

Well, that's all the invitation Felix needs. He slips back into the bedroll, not meeting Dimitri's eye as he tucks in and snuggles close. Better to be fully rested than to be half-hearted about things, after all.

Closing his eyes, he attempts to get a few winks before they set off again.

* * *

Felix has no regrets about heading back to bed, the extra three hours helpful in making him feel refreshed by the time he actually wakes. Dimitri being less fidgety also helps ease the rather troublesome journey over the mountains, even smiling in his direction sometimes...

...At least until they reach the peak of the mountain they're crossing over, and Dimitri starts to act strangely again.

"What's wrong?"

Felix furrows his brows at Dimitri, unsure what to make of him hunkering over, his posture bestial. As far as Felix can see, there's nothing off with the signs of life before them. Is Dimitri that anxious about being around other people, or is this a whole other matter altogether...?

"There are people nearby," Dimitri murmurs, nostrils flaring as if he's trying to catch their scent on the wind.

And apparently, he manages it. Dimitri turns and waits, and not even a minute later a trio of travelers comes into sight. He clutches the straps holding the pack on his back, eye narrowing as he watches them like a cat about to strike.

"Looks like we have company."

One of them smirks at Felix, who directs his glare to them in response. He has a hand over the hilt of his sword, ill at ease at the way they look their way.

"That his pet?"

Another nods towards Dimitri, who is squirming out of his pack. The third laughs, as if someone just told a good joke. At that point, Felix goes ahead and draws his sword, the telltale scrape of metal causing them to turn their heads towards him as Dimitri backs up towards him.

"Whatever," one of them says, baring a grin as they draw out two daggers, "Time to take care of the pretty boy and his man-beast."

Felix is about ready to strike, but the speed in which Dimitri beats him to the punch takes him by surprise, in more ways than one. The pack is discarded in an instant as Dimitri _leaps_, propelling himself through the air with inhuman speed. Felix's eyes widen as Dimitri grabs the skull of the first man and crushes it with one hand. Sounding nothing like the Dimitri that Felix had come to know in the past few weeks, the creature before him laughs hysterically at the way the second man--the one who made that comment about Felix--wets himself. Dimitri grabs both of his wrists before he can run, slamming him against the ground and planting his foot on his chest.

"Say that again," Dimitri growls, pulling on the man's arms.

Felix feels sick to his stomach as he watches Dimitri continue pulling, even when the man's shoulders pop out of his sockets. The sight reminds him too much of his first battle and the first time he's seen Dimitri in action, sickeningly so. _Is there really no escaping this aspect of Dimitri's nature? Has Felix been deluding himself this whole time about what Dimitri has become?_ Certainly, they were attacked, unprovoked, yet this level of... _indulgence_ is unwarranted, more sickening than the gore of war that Felix has had to bear witness and sink into.

The bandit's screams eventually snap him out of his shock-induced reverie, and it's with that in mind that he approaches the pinned man, slicing through his neck to put him out of his misery. Dimitri snarls at Felix, looking every bit the monster he claims to be as he regards Felix with the ferocity of a hunter whose prey was stolen.

With one last gurgle and a generous spurt of blood, the man's head lolls to the side, lifeless under Dimitri as Felix withdraws his sword and looks towards the clearing where the third bandit had escaped into. He'd like to take care of that one too, but he isn't sure which place they ran off to afterwards, and it would be a waste of time to try and find them, considering that's the direction he and Dimitri came from.

But before he could contemplate his next course of action properly, Dimitri dashes off, and Felix finds himself dropping his considerate line of thought.

"Stop!"

Felix cringes at the way he says that, the word dripping with fear, sure to be painted over his face along with the disapproval he feels--something that sickens and angers him in equal parts.

"Stop."

Felix calls out again, gritting his teeth as he tightly grips the hilt of his still unsheathed sword. It's no improvement at all from his last try. He hates how small he sounds, how his fear creeps into his tone. As if letting Dimitri go then and there will cause him to slip out of his reach, into a place where he can't follow.

For better or for worse, the second call gets Dimitri to turn before he goes too far. He looks back with a wild gleam in his eye, crouching like he's ready to bolt at any second. Taking a deep breath, Felix takes a few steps towards Dimitri, lifting his chin several strides later to meet Dimitri's wild gaze with his attempt at a calm one, never mind the undercurrent of nervousness that lines it.

"They're not worth it."

A flash of nervousness crosses Dimitri's eye before he turns away. "They aren't worth saving, either."

But at the very least, he stays where he is. Felix's heart beats so fast against his ribcage that it hurts, but Felix attempts to swallow back his nervousness, closing the distance between them, now that Dimitri has stopped and has his back to him. He leans forward and presses his forehead against the furs of Dimitri's cloak, never minding where they once were.

"But you are," Felix says, not wanting Dimitri to lose any more of his humanity than he already has.

He can hear Dimitri's breath hitch in his throat, and a moment later, Felix lifts his head as Dimitri slowly turns to face him, though it seems he could not look him in the eye.

"I still want to hunt him," Dimitri admits.

Felix he shakes his head. "You don't have to. And if it's blood you're after, you can have mine."

It's a bad decision for the most part, given Dimitri just fed on him yesterday, but Felix is _that_ desperate to keep Dimitri from going after the straggler.

Heart skipping a beat as Dimitri leans down, Felix shudders as he nuzzles against his neck, thinking that Dimitri is about to take up his invitation so quickly. But when Dimitri does no more than that, the knots in his stomach unwind, and he raises his arms to wrap around Dimitri, pulling him into a hug.

"...Good."

Relief washes over his tone and body, grateful for Dimitri's reconsideration. Sure, this may be fleeting at best, but Felix will take what he can get, and indulge himself in the reminder that the Dimitri he believes to be in there still exists.

Dimitri lets his bloody arm dangle at his side while his other arm raises to hold Felix in return, pressing a soft kiss to the spot where his jaw meets his neck. Felix keeps his hold firm, despite the way the kiss warms his blood. Moments later, it gives way to a shuddering exhale, an anxiety that Felix attributes to the bloodlust Dimitri needs to suppress. He pats Dimitri in the same reassuring strokes Dimitri would ply upon his back when they were children, waiting for him to ride out that wave of apprehension.

Eventually, Dimitri lifts his head enough to look Felix in the eye, expression somewhere between apologetic and _hungry_. The expression on Dimitri is about expected given the temptation that Felix decided to dangle in front of him, so he doesn't start at it, simply thankful that Dimitri chooses to remain close then. Even if his forehead is almost resting on Felix's.

"I will go with you to the base of the mountain. If we part here, I will follow him."

Felix lets out a resigned exhale at Dimitri's proposal. "...Okay."

He doesn't mind Dimitri going down further with him. Quite the opposite, but the reason he's doing it remains to be unsettling.

After briefly resting his head against Dimitri's shoulder, he pulls away, making his way towards where Dimitri left the pack.

"Let's get going."

Dimitri follows quietly after him, picking up the pack again with a sigh. "...well, at least it worked until they proved hostile."

"...I guess."

Unfortunate, but it is what it is. Sighing, Felix waits for Dimitri to don it before starting to lead the way once more. Much as he wants to ask Dimitri to just go all the way back with him to Fraldarius, this most recent turn of events just cemented the fact that Dimitri isn't ready for it. Perhaps things may be different with actual civilians, but it feels like suggesting such a thing now is just a bad idea, given Dimitri's insecurities on the matter.

"Depending on how soon my correspondence reaches Mercedes, we should be back in a few weeks."

"Mmm," Dimitri says, "I will be at the monastery."

"I'll be counting on that."

Felix smiles wanly. If anything, that's... something he feels he can believe, despite the emotional rollercoaster ride Dimitri has taken him on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are getting a little longer now! As such, it might take me a while between updates, and I don't think I'll be able to keep up my old once a week schedule. But woo, the first "episode" for this arc is now done, and we'll be moving on to something else for the next chapter!
> 
> Well... sort of, I mean this is still going to be a thirsty vampire AU no matter how it's repackaged...


	8. Chapter 8

The trip back to Fraldarius takes another few days once Felix parts with Dimitri. With him on his inconspicuous lonesome, it's easier for Felix to move around town, even if there were several close calls with the enemy as he did so. His sword makes short work of any unfortunate encounters at the very least, leaving him whole once he reunites with Rodrigue and Gilbert. Felix doesn't wait for their relief to settle—he immediately sends a coded letter to Mercedes, who responds within the week with an affirmative, arriving at Fraldarius during the evening of the day her letter makes it to them.

With Mercedes in tow, going back to Garreg Mach is a little slower going, but they manage the trip in five days—just a day longer than Felix would have taken if he was flying solo.

Still, while that is within expectation, one thing that Felix didn't foresee is the monastery littered with bodies of imperial soldiers. All dead with varying degrees of mutilation, some of them with their blood sucked dry. It's rather obvious who is behind the massacre, but all the same, Felix can't help but furrow his brows in worry, following the bloody trail back into the cathedral.

Mercedes, while surprised at first, seems to be taking everything in stride at least, content to follow him in silence after she says a small prayer for them.

Dimitri looms in the distance, seated on the floor. Once Felix and Mercedes step into the cathedral, he shoots up to his feet, grabbing two spears while he's at it. Fortunately, recognition is quick to dawn upon Dimitri before Felix even raises his hands in surrender, and he lets the spears clatter to the ground again without comment.

Once again, Dimitri is a blood-soaked mess. It seems he hadn't had the time to try and clean up yet, and there are some nasty-looking arrows lodged right in the spot on his back that look difficult to reach on his own. Various other weapons are scattered around him, weapons that were likely embedded in his body at one point or another. There's one more corpse, too, one that's been drained so thoroughly that its skin has started to pucker.

Expected as the outcome is, Felix is still plenty relieved to see Dimitri _alive_, never mind the fact that he looks like he took a bath in blood. Literally and figuratively. He draws nearer, angling towards Dimitri's back where he saw those arrows peeking out.

"Let me get that for you."

Never mind that Dimitri flinches away when Felix tries to get behind him. Felix sighs, resisting the urge to pull his hand over his face. Whether he likes it or not, Dimitri's going to need all the help he could get, in this regard.

* * *

In the meantime, Mercedes trails behind, stepping carefully over the bodies strewn about. She spares a smile for Dimitri once she's a foot away from him, saying, "It's nice to finally see you again, Dimitri."

That prompts a barking laugh from Dimitri. "You have an interesting definition of 'nice'."

Not once does Mercedes' smile slip from her face. No matter the circumstances, she truly does believe it, even if Dimitri seems to think otherwise on the matter. "Oh? Isn't it nice to see a friend from school after all these years?"

Especially when he's believed to be dead by most of the populace. A part of her did pray for it to be otherwise, after all. Even as the passage of time and the lack of news in that regard tried to wear down her faith in that regard, she held steady, and now beholds a reality she can smile about in one way or another. 

As Dimitri maintains his silence, Mercedes peers at Felix, who continues to work on Dimitri back, pulling out the arrows with a grunt. The arrows do a fair amount of damage coming out, but Dimitri's wounds stop bleeding extraordinarily fast, though the gauges remain, strangely enough. Dimitri looks like he's cooperating at least, trying to remain still as Felix works on them, his lip curled back slightly to show his fangs.

He finally looks Mercedes in the eye, then he sighs. "Did you see any more of them on the way in? I think I got them all, but..."

Dimitri inhales sharply as an arrow gets pulled out.

"...It is hard to know for certain."

"We haven't. I believe you've taken care of everyone."

Perhaps said a little too calmly despite the fact she's bothered to say a prayer for them, but regardless...

She turns her attention to Dimitri's wounds once more, brows furrowing momentarily before she settles back into something more easygoing.

"I'd offer to cast some white magic on you, but I believe your body no longer takes kindly to it...?"

It's a simple guess based on what she's read about certain kinds of monsters, but given how little is known about the spell that had turned Dimitri into such a thing, she doesn't really have much to go on with regard to what to expect.

Dimitri frowns, then nods. "It burns," he says, grunting as another arrow is yanked out. "A couple of them were left alive, I'll just go finish them off once the arrows are out."

Mercedes frowns, not exactly approving of that prospect, much as Dimitri can't help it. This is the gruesome reality of war, yet Mercedes cannot help but think that this protracted death sentence is highly unnecessary, enemies as they are. But when the alternative is Dimitri spending the same time period in what she thinks to be unimaginable agony, perhaps it isn't unwarranted.

Regardless, she is distracted by Felix's exhale as he narrows his eyes at Dimitri's back.

"Feed on me instead. So we can find out how often you can do that."

The last of the arrows go, and Felix turns towards Mercedes for acknowledgement. She nods in response, thinking it reasonable given one of the reasons why she was asked by Felix to tag along in the first place. Something also has to be said about blood willingly given compared to what is taken forcibly.

"I guess now is a good time as any," Mercedes says. "I can give an initial assessment and will monitor Felix's condition as we go."

And they can lay those unfortunate soldiers to rest too...

"...What do you think, Dimitri?" Mercedes asks.

"...in that case, I will rinse off first," Dimitri responds.

"Okay," Felix says, folding his arms. "In the meantime, we'll take care of those other soldiers you mentioned."

Mercedes dips her head once more.

"We'll leave you to that then. In the meantime, if you could tell us where they are, that'd be most appreciated. I don't think they'll be necessary since Felix is here now."

And this perhaps is the closest situation they have to a practical setup where Dimitri needs to feed.

Dimitri grimaces. "I left them in the courtyard."

Felix shakes his head, noncommittal. "We'll meet you at the infirmary afterwards, then."

"See you later," Mercedes says.

Cleaning up will be unpleasant, but what must be done must be done.

* * *

Taking care of the remaining soldiers is thankfully not as unpleasant as Mercedes anticipated it to be, considering they are fast asleep by the time they had encountered them. Though Dimitri did leave them in a rather sorry state, with their arms and legs broken at odd angles. Mercedes can't help but feel a little sorry for them as Felix sighs and proceeds to stab them through the neck, granting them the swiftest and most painless death he could.

After Mercedes says her prayers, Felix leads her to the infirmary and begins to prepare for what is to come. By the time Dimitri returns, a healthy fire is going, and a pot of hot water is ready for tea. Felix has seated himself on one of the beds, his coat, gloves, and long-sleeved overshirt gone, leaving him in his turtleneck. Mercedes has taken a chair and parked it next to Felix, leaving Dimitri free to take the space next to Felix.

"Welcome back," Mercedes says with a smile as Felix nods towards Dimitri, who is currently sporting nothing but a bathrobe. She watches as Dimitri nods stiffly in acknowledgement, moving to sit beside Felix. Her brows knit as Dimitri's stare lingers a little too long on Felix's bared arms—is it the beast speaking, or something else perhaps? Whatever the case is, she doesn't comment, simply filing away that observation for future reference as Dimitri worries at his lower lip with his teeth, tentative as he reaches out to brush his fingers against Felix's.

Felix's fingers curl momentarily at Dimitri's touch before he lifts his arm and offers his wrist to Dimitri. "It'll be fine."

Though it seems Dimitri is having some trouble with the arrangement still. He starts and stops a couple of times, teeth brushing against different portions of Felix's wrist but not piercing through his flesh. And it seems that Felix is having none of it, judging by the way he throws a glare at Dimitri.

"Just get on with it, would you?"

"It—it isn't that simple! I do not want to hurt you, and even though I am injured, I am not particularly hungry."

The way Dimitri's gaze flicks over to Felix's neck tells everything Mercedes needs to know with regard to what Dimitri refrains from saying.

"Perhaps Dimitri can try your neck instead...?" Mercedes asks, fielding the question to Felix for the most part. "I can alert you two in case things go too far."

"If it gets us some progress."

Felix raises his hand to tug at his collar, exposing his neck to Dimitri as he scowls at him.

"Drink."

The effect is immediate—Dimitri's pupils dilate, and he moves to sit on the bed beside Felix. Dimitri is red up to his ears as he leans in, pressing a kiss to Felix's neck. His tongue slips out, the tip of it seeking out his pulse. Once he finds it, he sinks his teeth in. Felix's groan mingles with Dimitri as his blood flows and Dimitri's wounds start to close.

Mercedes gapes for a moment, but settles back into a neutral expression. A part of her feels like she's intruded in a rather... intimate moment, considering how blood rushes to Felix's cheeks as well, and the manner in which Felix and Dimitri move to close their own legs. But it's not something she tends to make a big deal out of, so she simply continues to watch, waiting for Dimitri to stop on his own.

Once his wounds are healed, Dimitri extracts his fangs, perhaps to let Felix's blood clot. He licks and sucks the wound until the blood flow slows naturally. At that point, he shifts to languidly lapping up anything that trickles out, careful not to disturb the injury itself. By the time the bleeding stops, Dimitri presses the back of his knuckles to Felix's cheeks, seemingly forgetting his shyness from earlier and Mercedes' presence in the room.

"Are you all right? Light-headed?" Dimitri asks, out of breath.

Felix hangs his head, thinking on Dimitri's question. "I'm f—"

As Felix sways slightly on the bed while pressing a hand to his forehead, Dimitri wraps an arm around Felix's shoulders to steady him.

"—I guess, a little light-headed…"

It seems like she didn't have to tell Dimitri to stop, at least, though it leaves them to deal with the reality that is Felix's condition afterwards. Mercedes casts a simple healing spell to close the wound on Felix's neck, and once it does, she rises from her seat.

"I'll get some medicine," Mercedes says, moving towards the relevant cabinets.

"We should be all right to stay the night, at least," Dimitri says. "It will take some time for them to mobilize another force."

"Indeed," Felix says in response.

The stocks of medicine are surprisingly fine, if a bit disorganized. It seems that Dimitri threw out everything that was used or bad too, a fact that causes her to chuckle to herself. While it doesn't take her long to pick out a vulnerary, it takes her a bit to find the medicine to fend off dizziness. Setting it on a tray, along with a cup of warm water, she brings it to Felix's bedside and lays it carefully upon her lap as she sits down once more.

Felix takes the offered medicine from her and begins to down it. While he's busy with it, she turns her attention to Dimitri, gaze questioning.

"Will you be coming back with us to Fraldarius, Dimitri?"

Dimitri looks away, pressing his lips into a thin line. "I do not know. I cannot stay here any longer, but... well, I will not freeze to death, so it may be best for me to stay on one of the mountains."

"Oh?" Mercedes says, lightly resting her cheek upon her knuckles. "Won't it be lonely around there?"

Setting aside the danger of unsavory creatures—both human and not—that tend to prowl around that place.

Dimitri keeps his gaze fixed on the opposite wall. "It is preferable to attacking a civilian. I do not do so well with strangers."

Mercedes follows Dimitri's gaze, thoughtful. "Have you actually given it a try? Living among civilians, I mean. Felix told me about the bandits, but that's hardly a typical interaction, or having to deal with the empire's soldiers going after you."

"...on the way here, yes. I stopped at a church—you may have heard about it, even. I am not entirely sure how long ago it was. Two years? It was in Charon territory."

Dimitri draws his arm away from Felix, crossing his arms over his chest.

"One of the priests there tried to tend to my eye. But when he got too close, I…"

Dimitri doesn't need for him to finish the story. She's heard a rumor about it while helping her father with his business—about an awful massacre that happened in a small church around Charon. They said a demonic beast had probably made its way there and slaughtered all of the priests, nuns, and children living there, but for Dimitri to have been the one behind it.

It's horrible and heartbreaking. Because terrible as the act might have been, she can feel it. That Dimitri had no control over himself whatsoever then, fresh from whatever messed up experiment turned him into this.

Setting aside the tray on the nightstand, she stands up and walks over to Dimitri, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to give him a hug.

"...It's not your fault."

The embrace startles him, of course. While Dimitri doesn't return the hug, but he does lean into it a bit even as he shakes his head fervently. "Perhaps not, but it would be my fault if I were to purposefully go to a place where people are now. I know what I am, now. I know better."

Mercedes gives him a gentle squeeze, smiling slightly even as her heart aches at Dimitri's sorrow. It takes some effort on her end, but after a moment she manages to lean in to plant a kiss on Dimitri's brow above the eye patch.

"That was then, and this is now. You didn't feel the urge to attack me now, right?"

Taking the remaining space on the bed, she shifts how her arms are wrapped around Dimitri, encouraging him to lay his head upon her chest. Dimitri follows right along, letting her move him as she pleases… at least until his head actually presses against her chest. At which point he bolts back into an upright position, red in the face.

"I—well, no, but I know you!"

Mercedes chuckles, reaching up to run her fingers through Dimitri's hair, and tucking away some stray strands. "Wasn't I selected to come here because you didn't know my scent well enough? I'm sure that with practice, you can manage being around others too."

She grins at him as he dips his head down a bit, not unlike how an animal would.

"Think of it as training. You haven't exercised that muscle enough, so it has atrophied."

"...perhaps," Dimitri says. Not really the commitment Mercedes wanted to hear, but at least he isn't entirely refusing, so there's that. As Mercedes continues to stroke Dimitri's hair, she presses lightly against the back of Dimitri's head, encouraging him to lay it upon her shoulder instead, since he seems rather bothered by her chest. It seems to be the lesser evil indeed, and Dimitri allows himself to be pulled down as Felix fakes a cough. No doubt done with the medicine, perhaps ages ago.

"Mercedes is right. And... I have no plans of backing out of my promise to you."

Felix's face reddens, a phenomenon that Dimitri mirrors. "Getting through the town would be the hardest part," Dimitri says. "Maybe if I was in a covered cart...?"

Mercedes begins to rub slow circles around Dimitri's back, smiling as he relaxes slightly next to her.

"We should be able to procure one around the nearest town," Felix says as he begins to untie his hair. "Or maybe the monastery might even have something. Did you see anything functional around here?"

"I was not looking. Even if there were, though, it would be troublesome to get it over the mountains. I can hide and wait while you get a cart and a horse."

On a whim, Mercedes decides to press her fingers against Dimitri's temples with her other hand, trying to see if the firm massage will alleviate the headache that Dimitri seems to be having. "We'll get on that soon. But for now, I think everyone can use some rest," Mercedes says, unable to help a yawn. "Oh my... I didn't expect that."

Felix casts his gaze to the pillow next to him. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea."

"I cleaned the linens for these two beds," Dimitri says. "I no longer require sleep, so please, help yourselves."

"Very well. I shall take you up on your kind consideration."

Running a hand through Dimitri's scalp one more time, Mercedes slowly extracts herself from the embrace, giving Dimitri's shoulder a pat as she rises. As she closes the short distance between this bed and the other, she can hear the rustle of cloth as Felix shifts on the other bed.

"...Climb in," Felix says, no doubt to Dimitri.

"I will, after this."

Mercedes chuckles to herself as Dimitri moves to put a couple more logs in the fire and shuts the infirmary door securely. As Dimitri slips under the covers with Felix, Mercedes climbs into the other bed with her back to them. It's quite unthinkable during their academy days, but it's admittedly pleasing to see them get along again after such a long period of estrangement.

"Good night," she says from where she lies down, a smile on her lips as she moves to close her eyes.

* * *

Felix returns the greeting, after which he, facing Dimitri, snuggles close as per usual, forehead against his collarbone with his arms tucked between their bodies, knuckles to Dimitri's chest. Closing his eyes, he murmurs the same to Dimitri and closes his eyes.

"Good night," Dimitri says, not that he's going to sleep even slightly. Now that he isn't painfully aroused and doesn't have to worry about giving himself away to Mercedes, he can't get the way Felix was squirming as he fed from him out of his mind. Did he... like it? That initial groan didn't sound like it was entirely born from pain, and despite having lost a fair amount of blood, his face was still so warm.

And now here he is, snuggled up in bed with him at Felix's invitation despite the fact that Mercedes would be a more logical choice for sharing body heat. Dimitri shifts, lightly tracing the recently healed skin on Felix's neck with his index finger, wondering how Felix feels about feeding him. Felix's breath hitches, but he doesn't protest the act. He wrinkles his nose as Dimitri starts to stroke with the back of his knuckle instead, not unlike a cat purring.

_He likes it._

The realization is enough to steal Dimitri's breath away. Does he like it just for the sensation? Some people like being bitten, or so Sylvain said when Dimitri scolded him for a hickey he was letting hang out once. It's not something he would have expected from Felix, though. He grows bolder, brushing Felix's hair aside so that he can curl over and gently graze his neck with his fangs. His heart is pounding so hard that he can barely even hear the soft sounds of Mercedes drifting off in the other bed, moreso when Felix moans softly in response as Dimitri's fangs scrape by still tender skin, twitching slightly when they brush by his pulse point. Dimitri chokes back a moan of his own, managing to stifle it to the point that it's just a tiny whimper as he prays all the while that it does not wake up Mercedes.

"Felix," Dimitri whispers, so softly that it's nothing more than a brief rush of air passing his lips to tickle at the skin of his neck. Dimitri can already feel that arousal from earlier coming back, more insistent than before, goading him on until he gives in and works his lips and tongue over that pulse point. He knows that he's only tormenting himself, but he can't stop anyway. Especially when Felix moans so enticingly, pressing in closer like he wants more. Aroused at this point that he's very quickly losing his tenuous grip on his self-control, Dimitri shudders as he cracks a little more, openly sucking on that pretty neck, reveling in the way the blood rushes up to the surface to warm his waiting tongue. Goddess, he can't take much more. At this rate he's going to have to dash out of the room so he can get some relief.

Felix grasps at his bathrobe, pulling it open ever so slightly. Again, he shivers, struggling to contain his desires. He's wanted Felix for so long, now, and he's so close, and even if Felix isn't properly awake, it's clear enough that he likes this on a purely physical level. He allows Dimitri to touch his neck like this when he's awake, so this much is fine, isn't it?

It's not. All the rationalizations in the world don't make it okay to sit here getting off to Felix, indulging in his scent and his warmth and the soft sounds that keep escaping him. A strangled moan claws its way out of him, muffled by Felix's throat. His cock is so hard that he can feel it throbbing—

Dimitri quickly starts pulling away, but Felix is holding his robe tightly enough that it tugs open slightly. He stops halfway, sitting up, staring at him with flushed cheeks and wide eyes. Is he not asleep?

Dimitri had been too caught up in the moment to be listening for his heartbeat, but now that he's frozen in place, it's hard for Dimitri to miss the way Felix's heart rate has picked up. He wonders briefly if Felix is partially awake, and he's not sure if that thought turns him on more or just terrifies him. But if Felix is awake, then he's giving Dimitri a chance to pretend this never happened by acting like he's asleep. Does he want him to run?

Can he afford to take a gamble on this?

Thankfully, Mercedes being in the room makes the decision for him. Even if Felix did want him to stay—which seems unlikely to Dimitri—neither one of them would want to go further with her in the room. It would be torture. So he fixes his robe and climbs out of the bed as quietly as he can manage, slipping out of the room to go and purge all those lustful thoughts alone.

* * *

And that's that, Felix supposes. He withdraws his hand from the empty space, tucking the blanket closer as he sighs, wondering if he should have tried harder to get Dimitri to stay. He had been somewhat awake when Dimitri said his name out loud, and fully roused by the time Dimitri sucked on his neck, regretfully so given how he had wanted to indulge in the illusion before him.

Still, the slow breaths coming from the other bed more or less forces a certain realization on him, and makes him flush crimson at the accompanying repercussions. Did Mercedes hear anything? He hopes not, but it seems like too much to wish for, given how eerily sharp she could be. Unless of course if she's asleep, but Felix in his own universe of pretending to be so has the suspicion that Mercedes can be easily faking it as well.

Sighing, he tries to push away those thoughts—to no avail. He knows he liked it, but as to whether it's his inexperience in being touched in such a manner speaking or the fact that Dimitri is the one doing the touching is something he isn't certain about. He misses Dimitri, of course, but is it really right for him to indulge in his presence like this? Especially when Dimitri just wants his blood and nothing more...

...Or is that the case? There's times, of course, where he thinks there's a certain heat in Dimitri's gaze, far more intense than one of a simple hunter eyeing its prey. But that could easily be just his imagination speaking, perhaps wishful for something they could have had if Felix hadn't been so adamant about pushing Dimitri away back in those days.

All the same, tiredness sets in once more despite Felix's thoughts, starting to pull him back into sleep despite all the thoughts running through his mind that moment. They start to slow down, and eventually Felix starts to fall back to sleep, albeit fitfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, this longfic is not dead!! I just had a lot of hobby-related reflection to do on top of struggling with writing Mercedes' POV. Y'all don't want to know how many rewrites this chapter underwent, but in any case, this probably the most satisfied I'm going to be with it, lest I spend another few weeks griping about my writing.
> 
> Feedback is loved, as always!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little on the short side once more, but the next few chapters are going to be hella chunky, so… look forward to that, maybe? I hope to put out another chapter before the month ends, but we'll see if I manage it.

The tension at the start of their journey was uncomfortable, to say the least of it, but right now, Mercedes would say it's downright unbearable, casting a metaphorical cloud over their interactions. She has an inkling of what had caused this distance given the intensity she's observed from the two, but it hardly is in her place to comment on it, especially when there's still time for the two to talk it out.

But that seems like too much to expect of both of them, as always. Felix, ever the taciturn one, refuses to do it, all business-like when they do talk. He limits his physical contact with Dimitri to the times when he has to untie him when it's time for camp, and to when he has to tie him up when they need to load him into the wagon again. Dimitri, likewise, seems to be content to let things be, brooding deeply whenever Mercedes throws a look in his direction.

As Felix busies himself with kindling their campfire, Mercedes turns her attention to Dimitri, thoughtful as he prowls their camp like a caged beast.

"Dimitri? Could you sit here for a while?"

She gestures towards the space next to her, smiling. Dimitri glances over at Mercedes, peering down at the offered seat. Briefly, his gaze shifts to Felix, but Felix seems determined to focus on building that fire and nothing else.

With a sigh, Dimitri nods, going to sit next to Mercedes with his arms tightly folded across his chest.

"Good."

For a while, she contents herself with staring at the building fire. Clearly, Dimitri is not in the mood for small talk, and Mercedes does not hold any illusions that Dimitri will magically loosen up just because she requests for it, but she's not about to let this less than friendly atmosphere stop her from trying.

"You know," Mercedes says, "I heard that speaking out your worries brings good luck."

"That would depend on the worry, would it not? In some cases, it is better to not speak your fears into being."

"But when you speak them out loud, that allows people to learn about it, and perhaps work on finding a solution to it." Mercedes rests her cheek upon her curled fingers, lightly tapping a finger against it. "Or better yet, you might find out that you were worrying about nothing after all."

While her words are directed towards Dimitri, her gaze falls on Felix as she says them, intending the statement for him as well. Their eyes meet briefly, and he ducks away from her serene smile, eyes determinedly on the fire he's building.

After a moment, Dimitri sighs. "Worrying about losing control is not 'nothing'."

"It isn't." Mercedes nods, inching a little closer to Dimitri. "But we can mitigate it."

Dimitri looks to Felix again, frowning before he turns his gaze on Mercedes, trepidation evident. "What are you saying?"

She gently places a hand on Dimitri's, meeting his gaze with a smile. "I'm talking about myself, of course."

The idea should cause her some amount of apprehension, but she feels none of it, quite ready for the prospect since she mulled on it earlier. "It's been almost a week since you last fed on a human, right?"

While Dimitri doesn't pull his hand away, he does shake his head vehemently. "I couldn't! Truly, I do not think I would be able to pierce your skin."

"Oh?" Mercedes' tone is knowing, grin still on her lips. Even as Dimitri protests, he looks down at Mercedes' hand with barely disguised hunger, undermining his token denial. She gives Dimitri's hand a light squeeze, a small reassurance that she doesn't mean ill by her smile. "The alternative would be Felix, but I believe he isn't an option right now."

Dimitri's shoulders slump as he turns in on himself, making him look a great deal smaller. "I don't want to hurt you."

It comes out as a whisper, his lip quivering for a moment before he bites down to hide it after a second.

Mercedes lifts her hand to Dimitri's shoulder, giving it a firm pat as she rests her fingers upon it. "You won't hurt me. I'm certain of that."

And she very much is, and knows she isn't saying it just because she needs Dimitri to ease into the idea. Dimitri has always been a gentle creature, afraid of his own strength—both physically and emotionally. Him turning into this monster hasn't changed that, even if it does make it harder to control.

"You need have more faith in yourself, Dimitri. Felix and I can believe all we want, but trust starts from within." Mercedes stretches out her other hand over Dimitri's heart, trying to meet his gaze with her reassuring one, hoping it would help with the belief he seems to lack. "You have a kind heart. And while your body may change..._ this_ doesn't."

Dimitri lifts his eye to look at Mercedes, and she holds his gaze, calm as she waits for his response, not unlike waiting for a feral animal to calm down.

"...all right," he finally says.

"Thank you."

Mercedes giggles, as if Dimitri simply accepted an invitation to tea rather than a proposal to drink from her.

Withdrawing her arms from him, she tugs the collar of her dress down, exposing her neck.

"Please go ahead."

Initially, Dimitri doesn't hesitate as he leans in, but he pauses, drawing back.

"Your, ah, your collar—it is white."

Mercedes blinks, a little surprised. "Please wait a moment."

But she takes the remark in stride, withdrawing a handkerchief from her pocket, offering it to Dimitri. Odd remark as it is, she supposes it would be better if she did not stain her clothing in that manner, even if she did have an extra set with her just in case.

"This should do the trick."

Even if it's a light, floral pattern. At least, Dimitri is open to the idea he was so hesitant about earlier.

Accepting the handkerchief from her, Dimitri carefully tucks the square of fabric over her neckline, leaning in until his nose brushes against her skin. Mercedes keeps herself still as Dimitri traces his tongue over her throat, searching for a place to bite, bracing herself for the inevitable.

* * *

Long done with building the fire, Felix had settled about a foot away from Mercedes and Dimitri, keeping himself close to the warmth provided by the campfire.

But as he watches Dimitri bear down on Mercedes, the warmth enveloping him suddenly feels stifling. Suffocating as he watches Dimitri run his tongue over Mercedes' throat, as Mercedes tilts her head to the side and suppresses a dainty moan when Dimitri bites down. Throat dry, he swallows as Dimitri laps up the blood that flows from the open wound, hands balled into fists as he trembles slightly from where he sits.

Then he feels his blood run cold when he realizes the source of that inner fire—the emotion that churns his stomach, and has his brows knitted at the unfolding scene before him.

_Jealousy._

Horrified, he tears his gaze away from the view, gritting his teeth. He has no right, none at all, to feel this way, especially when he's certain Mercedes is deriving no such pleasure from such a selfless act. And that Dimitri, understandably, is far from human in this regard, needing such sustenance and is simply going about the act as someone in his state would. It simply is a fact of life now, and it's foolish of Felix to think that giving blood willingly is an act exclusive to himself, and that he's the only person Dimitri would ever drink from with such fervor.

There's nothing to it at all. Just a hunter feeding on his prey, once the aforementioned has gotten over his reservations. Like Felix when he mindlessly consumes his meals, Dimitri surely does not distinguish from people he feeds on, simply needing their blood for nourishment.

* * *

Once Dimitri is done feeding, Mercedes brings a hand to hover over her neck, casting a healing spell to close the wound. As far as things are concerned, she doesn't feel any different, what with Dimitri only taking a minimal amount of blood from her.

Dimitri frowns slightly to himself, folding his arms and bringing a hand to his chin in thought. "...I really do think the crest makes a difference."

Mercedes stashes away the handkerchief, equally thoughtful as she ponders Dimitri's statement as she brings the same hand to her cheek. "It's not impossible."

There's much they don't know about Dimitri's condition, after all...

"I wonder if you end up temporarily inheriting the related abilities as well," Mercedes says. "Do you feel any different right now?"

"I do not think so, but your crest assists with recovery magic, does it not? I am hesitant to test it." Dimitri's brows twitch slightly as he thinks back for a moment. "Inheriting abilities would make sense, though. I remember overhearing Cornelia speaking with someone before she decided to proceed with this... experiment. That person was talking about someone with two crests, and they said I would be a good subject since my body is able to withstand more than most."

Mercedes' brows knit for a moment, not at all liking that comment about human experimentation. "It may be hard to tell for certain, but it's a thought for some time."

But she won't dwell on it—Dimitri does not need to be pitied at this point, for however warranted it is. So she turns her attention to Felix, whose gaze seems to be on anywhere but them.

"Felix, are you okay?"

While having an inkling as to why, she chooses not to voice it, preferring it to come from Felix. But as expected, all he does is respond with a stiff nod, rising from his seat.

"I'm getting the bedrolls."

Predictably, Dimitri follows Felix with his eye, watching him prepare to lie down for the night. His expression twists painfully for a moment before he looks away, pushing himself to his feet.

"I will keep watch," Dimitri murmurs.

Mercedes sighs. Ideally, she'd talk to Felix about this some time—and Dimitri too—but there hardly is any time left, and she can't linger in Fraldarius, much as she wants to. Her father _does_ need help with his business, and their side of the war certainly would not hurt to have more eyes and ears around Fhirdiad.

For now, all she can do is pray for their success in sorting out this miscommunication. If they managed to repair their friendship to the level she observed in the monastery, perhaps it wouldn't be too much to ask the goddess to guide them in this particular scenario too.


	10. Chapter 10

Uneventful though the trip may be, for Dimitri, it's particularly nerve-wracking. He's incredibly glad that he insisted on the ropes. Every time they passed through a particularly populated area, he would find himself struggling against them, only reminded to stay still as they bit into his skin. He could break free of them, of course, but since the point of them is to help him with impulse control, it doesn't matter.

Mercedes parts ways with them around the western border, needing to see to other business and reunite with her father. The journey to Felix's home doesn't take long afterwards, and once the smells about them grow familiar, footsteps rush away from them before a door flies open. Moments later, two sets of footsteps rush towards them as Felix brings the wagon to a stop.

"I've returned, Father," Felix says without any enthusiasm as he hops off the front of the wagon. His footsteps round the back of the cart, where he throws the cloth aside to reveal Dimitri.

Dimitri squints at the sudden rush of light, blinking rapidly as he tries to adjust. At least it's easy for him to keep calm while Felix fills his vision and starts untying him. Even so, he can't help but want to take a bite having him close again when they've been keeping their distance save for when it's time to handle the ropes. Warily, Dimitri climbs out of the cart, glancing around with his nostrils flared. But no one save for Felix, Rodrigue, and Gustave is present.

"Your Highness!" Rodrigue gives a short bow as is his custom. But he stops short, frowning at Felix as he finishes loosening the ropes. Felix narrows his eyes, as if daring Rodrigue to challenge what he did.

"Rodrigue, Gustave," Dimitri says carefully, nodding first at Rodrigue and then at Gustave. Gustave bows and greets him, but looks stricken at the sight of him. No doubt he's blaming himself for allowing Dimitri to be captured in the first place.

"It's good to see you," Rodrigue says, directing his attention back to Dimitri.

Felix withdraws from the group, practically throwing his hands into the air as he glares at the small gathering before him, disgust creasing his expression. "I'll lead the horses to the stables and follow you into the meeting room later."

Dimitri's eye widens as he watches Felix walk away, oddly distressed by the separation. He takes half a step after him, only to stop when one of the horses whickers anxiously when Felix hops back to the front of the wagon. Without waiting for anyone to acknowledge him, Felix snaps the horses' reins, taking them with him as they start trotting.

Dimitri looks back to Rodrigue and Gustave, balking at the mixture of hope and pity in their eyes.

It's too much.

"Let us go inside, preferably somewhere with very few people."

Rodrigue nods, starting to lead the way. "I sent most of the servants away a few days ago, so the mansion should be empty for now. We should talk in the meeting room for the time being."

In the meeting room, like Dimitri will be weighing in on things. He genuinely doesn't care how they use him so long as he isn't expected to do anything other than fight, and he can't imagine that's going to go over well with these two. But he follows all the same, not wanting to argue out in the open.

"We are glad to have you back, Your Highness," Gustave says as they walk, meeting with a derisive scoff from Dimitri in response. He isn't back, not in the sense they want. He doesn't say anything in response, just focusing on getting this over with so he can go and hide in the guest room until he's needed.

* * *

Sullen as he is, Dimitri participates in the following meeting as he is expected to, but offers no input unless asked for it. He perks up slightly when Felix joins in about 10 minutes into Rodrigue's explanation of how they are weathering assaults from the Dukedom, only to sink back into his spell of melancholy when Felix leans against the wall next to the door, content to listen in from that spot.

"Felix has mentioned that you are interested in taking the helm for the siege on Arianrhod," Rodrigue says. "Does this still hold true at the moment, Dimitri?"

"I never said that," Dimitri replies flatly as Felix starts from his corner and throws him a glare, which he ignores. "Consider me as a weapon, nothing more."

"Your Highness!" Gustave says, clearly shaken. "Surely, you cannot mean that."

Dimitri shoots him a withering glare. Then, he removes his gauntlets and gloves, tucking his hair behind his slightly pointed ears and displaying his blackened nails, more like blunted claws than anything else.

"I am dead, Gustave. I will fight, but that is all."

Rodrigue frowns. "It's not impossible to find a way to reverse your condition, but that aside, we shall consider your proposal accordingly. In line with this, I believe that we should continue to keep the fact that Your Highness is alive under wraps, lest we draw the attention of the empire's main forces. Are we all in agreement regarding this?"

Dimitri's rigid posture relaxes slightly. If that were to happen... well, he still would be a bloodstained monster unfit to take the throne, but at least he would be human. Only then will he even begin to entertain the notion of ruling Faerghus.

"Yes," Dimitri says, nodding. "I will remain in whatever room you prefer to keep me in until it is time to deploy."

He'll be bored to tears, but he'll stay put. It's better than potentially killing one of the servants.

"The old guest room you used to occupy is still available. Please make yourself comfortable there. Felix will attend to your needs while he's here."

That is some _incredibly_ unfortunate phrasing, and Dimitri flusters for a second. Thankfully, Felix draws attention away from him by vocalizing his protest.

"What?!"

"You are the most familiar among us with regard to that, and will draw the least attention when moving around the estate. If there is anything else beyond the scope of what you can do or provide, you are free to let me know."

Felix rolls his eyes, raising his arms in momentary surrender before going back to folding his arms.

"Are you amenable to that, Dimitri?" Rodrigue asks.

"Yes," Dimitri says, calm by the time Rodrigue turns his attention back to him. So long as Felix isn't sleeping within his reach, he'll be able to keep his hands to himself, surely.

"Good." Rodrigue gives Dimitri a small nod, then turns to address everyone. "With His Highness back, there is no reason to delay the siege. We shall proceed with preparations immediately, and reconvene in two weeks."

With another terse nod, Dimitri starts to leave the room, intent on holing himself up and leaving this conversation far behind him.

"If there's anything else you require, please do not hesitate to let me or Felix know."

Dimitri twists his head just enough to look at Felix, licking his lips subconsciously. But he doesn't ask for what he clearly craves, keeping it to himself. Saying as much in front of Rodrigue feels _strange_. He turns his gaze forward again, heading straight for the guest room.

* * *

Felix doesn't bother chasing after Dimitri, clearly bent on putting off his newly assigned task for as long as possible. If the past week traveling with Dimitri was unbearable, the next two weeks in preparation for the siege are sure to be downright hell. Especially without Mercedes to act as a buffer and calming force of a kind. Already, Felix feels like he's about to explode, not exactly in the best of moods as he storms about his home and goes about his Dimitri-free tasks.

Though honestly, if he is to admit it, a part of his apprehension is caused by the way Dimitri kept looking at him throughout this day. As much as Felix wishes to dismiss it as hunger for his blood, a part of his mind likes to drift towards another possibility. Of there being more to that hunger, of Dimitri actually desiring him and not just his blood. And that ridiculous thought has his face burning, his lungs short of breath as he tries to shake off the thought.

Which begs the question of why it bothers him so, and Felix finds himself not liking the answer to that question at all. Not one bit.

But most of the swords at the armory had already been maintained to battle-readiness, and the water at the stables could only need so much changing. And he didn't even like horses that much. Coupled with travel fatigue starting to catch up to him, that left him to the most unfortunately obvious course of action related to handling it.

Early in the evening, after washing up after a simple meal of crackers and tea, Felix unlocks the door to Dimitri's room with his key, sullen as he stands by the door and watches its lone occupant.

Dimitri too, looks like he had washed up and changed into pajamas. He looks over hesitantly from his seat by the fire, with his ruined eye facing away from the door.

"...Felix."

Felix is supposed to play the part of the gracious host, but he's far from feeling so when he strides over to the empty table to lay his sword and fresh set of clothing for tomorrow, close to just throwing them there and heading over to the bed to call it a night. But the hint of apology in Dimitri's tone earlier has Felix looking back at him after a moment's consideration, pausing by where he had laid his belongings. Having been too young to clearly remember the late king's face, it isn't Dimitri's resemblance to him that causes Felix to start.

"What is it now?" Felix asks, a touch irritated as he makes no attempt to hide his anger towards himself. At how Dimitri's soft tone causes his heart to skip a beat anyway, despite his attempts to stave away a certain line of thought. At how he doesn't know what Dimitri's going to apologize for now, and fears anyway that it might be for things that Felix isn't feeling quite sorry for.

In nothing but his own set of pajamas and his hair let loose, he feels nothing but vulnerable, with only an exaggerated version of his usual bluster to fall back upon as a shield.

Dimitri looks to the fire. "I do not want you to feel as if you have to... tend to me. I have gone far longer than two weeks without feeding before. I can wait until we deploy. I am afraid I will have to ask for your assistance at that point, though. I do not want to be a danger to our men."

Ah, so it's this one. Not as delicate as the topic that Felix fears, but a sore one all the same.

He crosses the threshold to seat himself on the side of the bed, resting his elbows on his lap as he makes a move to fold his hands and rest his chin over it, staring at the wall across him and away from Dimitri.

"Orders are orders." Not that it really stopped Felix before. "And besides, who else would do it?"

The thought of Dimitri feeding on someone else has Felix's expression twisting unpleasantly for a moment, an odd flash of possessiveness searing through him as he thinks back on Dimitri feeding on Mercedes. He quietly stamps away the thought, glad that Dimitri can't see his face that moment.

"That is what I am saying," Dimitri says. "It does not need to be done at all. I will be fine in here until we depart."

"You may be fine with it, but I sure as hell am not." Felix grits his teeth. Setting aside the talk of Dimitri thinking he's been forced into the arrangement, this whole self-sacrificing tendency of Dimitri is getting on his nerves. "Tomorrow morning. You're going out with me."

"Are you insane? I barely held it together in the cart! Unless you mean for me to sit in it again?"

Felix can't see Dimitri's expression at the moment, but he sure can feel it, and has already anticipated resistance to the idea. He twists to meet Dimitri's sharply downturned brows with a glare of his own. "No. You will walk around with me as I run errands. I have a cloak ready for you, so hiding your identity should not be an issue. We can hunt before we set off for the markets."

"_No_," Dimitri growls, hackles raised. "What good can possibly come of endangering people in the markets? There is very little to be gained and far too much to lose."

"I don't know, getting you to quit deluding yourself that you're not fit to be around other people?" Felix continues fixing Dimitri with his narrowed gaze, unimpressed. "Staying cooped up here for two weeks isn't going to do you any good. And if it doesn't work out? Then I'll take responsibility and accept that my beliefs are misplaced."

"I see. So you will accept responsibility if I lose myself and kill someone? I am sure that will be a great comfort to them."

While Dimitri doesn't say as much, it's clear by the way he picks up his chair that he's done with this conversation. He carries it to the furthest corner of the room, where he promptly turns it to face the wall and plunks himself into it.

"Did turning into _that_ give you selective memory too and made you forget everything Mercedes had said?" Pissed at the tables—or chair in this case—being turned on him, what with Dimitri looking determinedly away while Felix is trying to make a point, Felix rises from his seat, huffing slightly as he begins to approach Dimitri. "What happened to believing in yourself?"

Yes, he heard everything they were talking about while he was spending an inordinate amount of time building that fire.

Felix exhales. "Or do we matter so little that our opinions don't count?" he continues more quietly, a touch more subdued. Felix doesn't think that's the case, but honestly? That's how it feels like to him sometimes, especially with the number of times they seem to go over this topic.

Dimitri surges back to his feet after that, glowering down at him. Felix would be lying if he said that the manner in which Dimitri glowers at him isn't, even just one bit, terrifying. But despite the way his heartbeat betrays him, Felix stands his ground, chin upturned as he challenges Dimitri's gaze.

"Is _that_ what you think?" Dimitri asks. "That I do not care what you think of me?" His entire face warps into something ugly, brows snapping together sharply, nostrils flaring. "You could not be further from the truth! You could barely stand looking at me for years after we put down that rebellion, and I was human, then! I don't—"

Dimitri sinks down into the chair again, running a hand through his hair. "I do not want you looking at me like that again."

A moment passes before Felix rests a hand over Dimitri's slumped shoulder, tentative. "I can't promise anything." He hangs his head, watching as his hair falls in front of his face. "But... if ever I do, don't take it as a reflection of what I truly feel."

He hates it. How being human can get in the way of what he truly wishes to express. But for all those moments of fear, he knows what he will remain steadfast about.

"I... believe in you. I really do, and I'm willing to risk my life on it."

Dimitri remains silent, far too long for Felix's taste. Did his words reach him? Or is Dimitri still deaf to them? At that thought, Felix's hand starts to slip away, and Dimitri lifts his hand to clasp it, holding it in place as Felix's heart skips a beat. "The last thing I want is for you to risk your life."

"Then don't make me." Felix gives Dimitri's shoulder a squeeze, both a reassurance and a challenge. "It... won't be easy. But I will stay by your side for however long it takes for the message to sink, whether I'm ordered to or not."

Felix burns slightly at the sweet declaration spilling forth his lips, but decides to forge on before he loses his nerve. "Drink from me tonight, if it helps with going out tomorrow."

...Maybe it wouldn't be so wrong to do so, to be used, if it helps Dimitri gain some semblance of his humanity back.

Dimitri takes a shuddering breath, his hand on Felix's twitching. "I... do not need to feed yet, but…"

_...He wants to._ Dimitri, the beast, whoever or whatever it is, wants to. Through the calm and unchanging expression he exudes, Felix could see and feel the beast within Dimitri stirring, tempted by the words he's spoken. Even if that's the most he's worth to Dimitri, he finds himself resignedly accepting it, falling back on his promise to Dimitri as a friend.

"Just in case." Nodding, Felix tears himself away from Dimitri, moving to seat himself on the side of the bed once more. "Come here."

And Dimitri proves his desire to drink with the way he crosses the room anyway. He sits down on the mattress next to Felix, combing his fingers through Felix's hair as he brushes it aside, exposing his neck. That hand comes to rest at the nape of Felix's neck, curling into a fist.

Dimitri should just bite down and get it over with. But he doesn't. Dimitri leans in, pressing a soft, sweet kiss to the side of Felix's throat, taking a shuddering breath which Felix mirrors as a flood of warmth comes and overwhelms him. But he doesn't stop Dimitri, letting his hands fist into the covers as Dimitri lets his lips part, tongue peeking out to tickle Felix's bared skin. A soft moan rumbles in Felix's throat. Is there really more to his thoughts than simple fantasy? Of the possibility of Dimitri actually wanting this as something beyond a feeding arrangement?

Then his stomach drops at a realization, a cold wind that blows away that most of that comfort.

_He did this to Mercedes, too._

Yet, it's not entirely enough to stave off his arousal, his body still craving for more of what Dimitri wants to give, and it has him staying put, tilting his head slightly as Dimitri's other hand clutches at the front of Felix's pajama shirt.

As much as part of his mind wants to stick to the line of reasoning that this is simply the beast speaking, the intensity in which Dimitri plys his throat with attention speaks of a different story. Of a tale which involves Dimitri wanting to devour him and not just his blood, especially with the way he nipping and sucking at his neck without fully biting down. The thought, despite how wishful it is, has Felix moaning softly, himself squeezing his thighs close so Dimitri doesn't have to deal with seeing how much he is enjoying this, his face far too flushed for someone who is just sharing their blood with another.

Yet, even with all his attempts at rejecting a certain line of thought, doubt comes in the form of the obscene sound that Dimitri lets out when he bites down about a minute or so later. To Felix's inexperienced ears, that's not a groan that one simply lets out when enjoying a fine meal. Never mind how Dimitri claims his major crest-bearing blood to be special. Does... Dimitri really want him so? And if he does, is Felix...

...He doesn't know. His inexperience in this matter and insecurity about Dimitri's borders are definitely feeding into his uncertainties, and he doesn't have an answer for what causes the groan that mirrors Dimitri's own, shameful as the momentary thought that crosses his mind.

_He wants Dimitri._ Even if Dimitri sees him as nothing more than a blood bag, Felix wants him, what's being done to him—

Dimitri shudders powerfully, extracting his fangs and switching to tonguing Felix instead. At this point, there really is no way for Felix not to notice, unless he's willing to take part in willful blindness. The portion of his mind that insists it's the same as what Dimitri has done to Mercedes is effectively silenced by the manner in which Dimitri laps after his blood, his breath too hot and heavy, far too sensual to be simply feeding. Then there's the way he lingers despite the minimal amount of blood he takes, the amount of effort it takes for him to pull away.

"That should... be enough," Dimitri says, strained as he keeps his gaze away from Felix.

Dimitri not meeting his eye works just fine, given how flushed Felix is that moment. He casts his gaze downwards as he closes up the wound with white magic, letting out a slow breath.

"...Should be."

Any more and Mercedes would have his head metaphorically, considering her assessment of letting at least two weeks pass between feedings, and that it's only been a week since Dimitri fed on him.

Dimitri stands abruptly, making his way back over to the fireplace and sitting on the ground there rather sharply. "You should get some rest. Good night, Felix."

"I will."

Dimitri rising to face the fireplace is a relief on several levels, and has Felix exhaling as he sinks to lie on his side, feet still hanging over the side of the bed as he waits for his arousal to ebb away. There's still a lot he isn't certain about, but he doesn't see himself getting any answers tonight, so he settles for what he can for now, and that means getting a good night's sleep for tomorrow's duties.

"...Good night."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some one-sided Sylvix here that isn't resolved in this particular arc, but otherwise, there's nothing else that merits a warning. Except perhaps for Felix's questionable decision-making skills, but that's nothing new!

As Felix predicted, nothing out of the ordinary comes out of their errand run. A phenomenon that he notes with some satisfaction, cornering Dimitri into doing it again the next time he needs to go out. With most of the servants having been sent away temporarily, he does need the extra hands anyway, and it will be a while before all of them ease back into the household.

Gautier is one of the first territories to receive news of Dimitri's arrival, and Sylvain arrives at almost roughly the same time as his letter saying he'll visit, leaving Felix very little time to prepare for the additional guest they'll be hosting. Unaware of Felix's small plight, Sylvain is all smiles as he hops off his horse, waving at him with a wink.

"Hey!"

"Why even bother writing a letter if you're going to get here so fast?" Felix returns Sylvain's smile with a frown, but the brief upward twitch of his brow is telling, more than relieved to see Sylvain still whole despite the war efforts going on.

Sylvain glances around. "So you know to come to my rescue if I don't show up, of course."

Felix tchs at Sylvain's response, but does nothing more as he watches Sylvain start towards the stables, giving his horse a light pat.

"It's pretty quiet here."

"My old man shooed them away in preparation for accommodating us. There's two in the kitchen and he's slowly easing them back in, but it'll be a while until everyone's back."

He exhales, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Being around many people... makes D—the damn boar anxious."

Sylvain cocks a brow, no doubt thanks to Felix's almost slip of the tongue, but keeps on walking. "There weren't too many details in the letters for obvious reasons, but... how is he?"

Felix takes a cursory look around, making sure no one is around to overhear them. Upon ascertaining that's the case—none of the kitchen staff would be caught dead wandering with them understaffed anyway—he casts his gaze towards Sylvain's horse, continuing in a lower voice, "That witch Cornelia turned him into some sort of immortal, blood-sucking beast."

"Blood-sucking?!" It comes out in a quiet hiss, but Sylvain's surprise is clear nonetheless.

"Yeah. He's always afraid he'd lose control around strangers, so he keeps to himself," Felix says, then can't help but add with a touch of bitterness: "Mercedes and I tried to talk him out of the idea multiple times, but it's not that effective."

"Hmm... So he's like a vampire, you mean? Pointy teeth, too pale, cold-blooded?"

Felix's brows knit at those words. "Is that what they're called?" And where did Sylvain even hear of them? "But... something like that, yes. Is there anything more you know about them? Mercedes says she doesn't recall any useful texts on them, so any information would be helpful."

If only for talking Dimitri out of any hare-brained ideas he has about his condition.

"I wouldn't say I know much about them. I've read stories about them before, but they were... for entertainment purposes. They do say legends have a hint of truth in them, though, so I'll at least take a look at him and see how much might apply." Sylvain pauses for a moment before hesitantly saying, "Try not to come in contact with his blood, though. Just in case. Unless you already have and nothing happened."

And Felix's brows knit even deeper at those words. "Why? But for the record, I haven't."

If anything, it's the other way around... but he'll let Sylvain find out about that later. Still, that's rather unfortunate about Sylvain's limited resource.

"Vampires turning other people into vampires using their blood is a pretty common theme in those stories."

Felix's eyes widen at that revelation, though he quickly settles back into his usual frown once a certain line of logic occurs to him.

"If that were true, then there'd be more creatures running around like him." Unless there's some special mechanic associated with it. "He's... killed a lot of people, it seems, and doesn't always come out unscathed."

Finally at their destination, Sylvain walks his horse into a stall and starts removing the gear to tend to it. "Can he go out in the sunlight?"

A weird question to ask, all things considered. Felix exhales, watching Sylvain as he tends to his horse. "Sunlight is fine."

"What about healing magic? Does it hurt him?"

"It seems to," Felix says, tucking away a stray strand of hair. "He said 'it burns'. And he didn't seem too keen on testing things when he drank from Mercedes and she proposed testing if he inherits crest powers when drinking a crest bearer's blood."

"Well, that's more than enough similarities. Either vampires are real and Cornelia turned him into one, or she reads trashy novels and modeled him after one." 

Figures that's Sylvain's resource. Shaking his head, Felix shifts his weight on the balls of his feet, throwing a dirty look at Sylvain's back before relaxing slightly. Done wiping his horse down, Sylvain moves on to putting out some feed and filling the water trough. He's done quickly, and he picks up his traveling pack as he gestures toward the stable's exit.

"...he bit Mercedes, though? Really?"

"She offered. During a time that... I couldn't." Felix speaks the last two words softly as if it were a thing to be embarrassed about.

"...I thought you looked a little pale," Sylvain remarks. "Does he need very much?"

"It depends." Felix hesitates, wondering how much he should tell Sylvain. On one end, it probably is better if he doesn't hide anything, but he's not looking forward to getting lectured either, even if the latter isn't Sylvain's style. "If he's hurt or hasn't fed in a while, he takes... a lot more. Otherwise, enough for me to go about it every two to three weeks, according to Mercedes."

A month, preferably, especially when Dimitri takes a lot, but he's not too keen on volunteering that...

"I'll have to give him a bite before I leave, then. We need you in fighting shape, things are about to get rough."

Though Sylvain does sigh heavily, he at least opts out of a lecture, to Felix's peace of mind. Still, he doesn't sound like he's looking forward to it.

"Good luck talking him into it."

The sarcasm behind Felix's statement is layered with some seriousness, an unfortunate by-product of experience. Felix tears his gaze away from Sylvain, taking several steps out of the stable with the intent of leading him into the estate.

"He... doesn't like biting people. But…"

Dimitri... was clearly enjoying what he was doing to Felix, for whatever reason. The memory of it has his cheeks turning pink, and Felix shaking his head slightly, as if it would rid his head of the memory.

"But...?"

Curse Sylvain for being a damn bloodhound when it comes to picking up these kinds of things.

Felix purses his lips, choosing to hang his head instead of dashing forward several paces. Sylvain will catch up anyway, and bother him about it when they reach the house. No point delaying the inevitable. "He liked... biting me."

_And I liked it too_, Felix almost adds.

"It might be just the beast speaking, though. Guess that's how they enjoy food."

Felix doesn't sound like he believes it when he says that, however.

"Yeah?" Sylvain prods. "How did he react to Mercedes, then?"

"The same…"

Is that the sound of Felix faltering? Because it is, and he almost stops dead on his tracks when the realization surely and truly hits him like a ton of bricks.

But Felix continues on his way, speeding up a little as his mind wanders to what it means. From the time Dimitri looked at him oddly in the bath, to the way he took his dear time with the minute amount of blood he took from him a few days ago...

"...Sylvain." Felix stops by the doors leading to the foyer, a second away from whirling on Sylvain. "Promise me you're not going to laugh at what I'm about to ask."

"I won't laugh, I promise."

"Is it normal... to like being bitten?" Felix asks before he loses his nerve, a hand on the door as he awaits Sylvain's judgment.

"Well, _I_ like it. Plenty of people enjoy it in my experience. Though, blood usually isn't involved."

Felix spares a glance towards Sylvain, who tucks his hands behind his head, swaying.

"Why, do you like it?"

"...I don't know." At least Sylvain isn't laughing, even if Felix doesn't like this line of questioning. He pushes the door open, with Sylvain following right after. "It... feels wrong."

"Why would it feel wrong? If you ask me, it's a good thing if you like it. He would probably starve himself if you hated it."

"He's just feeding on me for nourishment." Though there seems to be evidence to the contrary, the point does stand to an extent. "There shouldn't be anything more to it, and it could be... my inexperience in these matters being a factor."

Felix colors at that admission, not really too keen on it. But it's out there in the open now, for better or for worse.

"So you think it's something you might like no matter who's doing it?" Sylvain asks after a lengthy pause.

"It's a possibility." That unnerves Felix way more than he wants to admit. "You know I don't go out of my way to seek out this kind of contact."

Far from it. And when Felix finds himself _wanting_ despite it, the fact is rather disturbing, to say the least of it.

"You might be right. If someone's good at it, it doesn't matter who it is all that much. But," Sylvain places a hand on Felix's shoulder, "I don't think that's the case. If you decide you want to know, I'm here for a day or two. I've never had any complaints."

Felix's shoulders stiffen at the contact and the accompanying offer. But one exhale later, Felix pulls away with a shrug. "Whatever."

* * *

It genuinely is good to see Dimitri again, despite everything. Sylvain had been losing hope despite the fact that Dimitri's body was never found after the execution. Still, it's sobering to see the state he's in, a far cry from the prim and proper prince he was before he snapped that day in the holy tomb. He shares what he knows about vampires, too, even though he knows precious little. Trashing Cornelia's supposed taste in literature certainly lightened the mood, as well as promising to list some books that Dimitri could peruse at his leisure while he's holing himself away.

Though all the same, Sylvain probably should not have cracked that joke about vampires having a pleasurable bite.

After that, Dimitri decides he wants to be alone. Which works for Sylvain just fine considering how he wants to wash off his travel grime. So Sylvain leaves Dimitri in peace to get settled in for the evening.

Sylvain is in the middle of fixing his hair when a knock comes at his door, along with a familiar voice.

"It's me."

"Come on in."

Felix enters, locking the door behind him. He approaches Sylvain, leaning lightly against the bedpost as he tosses a glance towards him, deadpan. Very suggestive especially with his nightclothes on and his hair falling in loose waves around him, though Sylvain doubts Felix is aware of the fact.

"Does your offer still stand?" Felix asks.

"Uh—"

Oh. Wow, he knew Felix was deep in denial, but for him to be in so deep that he has to compare how a bite feels from Dimitri or from someone else is... impressive, really. Though is it a good idea to be doing this now, when Felix is about to go back to that room with Dimitri? Dimitri talked a little bit about his enhanced senses, and Sylvain gets the feeling that he wouldn't appreciate smelling someone else on Felix.

"Yeah, sure," Sylvain says anyway. "What does he do...?"

Felix's jaw drops, eyes widening in surprise as if he wasn't expecting the question. "He… usually presses his lips around here."

Dimitri kisses him...

Well, at least the reminder of what an absolute dumbass Felix is when it comes to romance makes those actions of his seem less suggestive.

Sweeping his hair aside, Felix exposes a portion of his neck. "And then... runs his tongue over like this." He executes a vague sweeping motion that doesn't lead anywhere. "And…"

Felix breaks off, letting his hair down as he averts his gaze, face flushing crimson.

"That's good enough." Shaking his head in wonder, Sylvain sits on the side of his bed, patting the spot next to him. "Come here."

Felix throws him a dirty look, but nonetheless, sinks next to Sylvain without complaint. It would be a lie to say Sylvain's never thought about this before. Felix is very pretty, after all, and they've always gotten along well. But he has no interest in getting caught up in the tangled mess of feelings between Dimitri and Felix, and besides—he's never exactly stayed friends with any of the girls (and occasionally guys) he fools around with. He doesn't want to screw things up.

This might screw things up, but he hopes not.

Sylvain leans in, gently tucking Felix's hair behind his ear, brushing the ends over his shoulder. He's fairly sure that Felix was indicating his pulse point, so that's where he starts, pressing warm lips to his skin, letting his mouth fall open as Felix's breath hitches, sliding one hand up into his hair because he knows Dimitri thinks Felix has pretty hair (he does).

The noise that follows is unexpected. Felix must be even more pent-up than he thought to react so strongly to this much. It's unfortunate for Sylvain, since he's absolutely the type that gets off on his partner's pleasure. He keeps the kiss free of his teeth for now, exploring the curve of his neck with his lips and tongue alone. His fingers curl slightly in Felix's hair, gently tugging, holding his head in its current position with his throat fully bared.

This just had to happen when most of the servants were out, didn't it? Despite knowing that Felix just wants something to compare his experience to, Sylvain is getting into it all the same. At least it gives his actions that carnal edge that isn't present when someone totally fakes it.

It's surprisingly easy to let himself go. Especially with the barely suppressed moan that Felix makes. Sylvain thought he might have some trouble shutting his thoughts down necking a friend like this, but he doesn't. And once he does give in to it, he becomes bolder, gently nipping and sucking, resting his other hand on Felix's chest, fingers tucked into the collar of his shirt to pull at it suggestively. His hold on Felix's hair gets tighter, too—Felix seems like the type that wants a firmer touch, a small amount of pain with his pleasure.

Felix rewards Sylvain with a sigh, closing his thighs in a poor attempt to hide his arousal. All the same, he isn't the only one getting turned on. But unlike Felix, Sylvain doesn't try to hide it—he knows pressing his legs together and squirming like Felix would only make it that much more obvious. He's worked up enough that a soft moan of his own escapes him, and he's starting to lose sight of what he's supposed to be doing. He kisses his way up to Felix's ear, lightly sucking on the lobe and nibbling at the shell, breathing hard and fast right into it.

Would it really be so bad if he just kept going? Especially when Felix's own breath comes as fast and heavy as his, skin warm and splashed crimson as Sylvain ravishes his ear.

Felix moans, hand tugging at his own shirt. It's a cue Sylvain has taken a hundred times now, and he doesn't even think about it as he lets go of Felix's hair in favor of helping him strip off his shirt. Sylvain's on him again in a flash, mouthing at his now-exposed collarbone, brushing his thumb over one of his nipples, completely abandoning the pretense of just focusing on his neck. This isn't the first time his libido's made him do something stupid, and it most assuredly won't be the last.

Though it probably will remain at the top of the list as "worst ideas ever", especially if Dimitri gets wind of it.

Felix is responsive, arching into Sylvain's touch as he whimpers for more. Such a needy sound out of Felix of all people has Sylvain's head spinning, and he's all too happy to give. Sylvain shifts back slightly, giving him enough space to lean in and start teasing at his nipple with his tongue, sucking on it to get his blood flowing even more, rolling it between his teeth with a practiced touch. He wraps both arms around him, lightly digging his nails into Felix's back, scratching just hard enough to add a little bite to the frisson. He earns another sweet sigh out of Felix, whose hand digs into the covers, crinkling the sheets beneath them.

With a shiver, Sylvain shifts back up to kiss Felix's neck again, this time with a hunger that reveals far more than he wants it to. Part of him knows he should stop, but it's so hard to stop once he gets going, especially when Felix groans so pleasantly at the attention being fostered upon his neck. His hand trails down Felix's torso, coming to rest at his groin as he palms at him through his sleepwear.

Felix squirms, hips bucking into that touch as Sylvain continues with his ministrations. But then he freezes, prompting Sylvain's gaze to flicker towards him, heart slowly sinking as he braces himself for certain inevitable words.

"We... should stop," Felix says quietly, hanging his head as he turns away from Sylvain.

This is what Sylvain expected, but he expected it to come much sooner. Stopping now is hard in many senses of the word, and he can't help but feel a little twinge of... something. Irritation, jealousy, longing—it doesn't really matter, in the end. Most of those negative feelings just stem from loneliness, he doesn't resent Felix or Dimitri. He just wishes he could find someone out there that he loved enough to be able to say "we should stop".

Sylvain draws back, running a hand through his hair and taking a deep breath. "Found your answer?"

"...Yes," Felix replies breathlessly, exhaling as he keeps his gaze downcast. "Sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I suggested it in the first place." Sylvain waves a hand dismissively. "If you're sorry, take two baths and change your clothes. I saw the way he was looking at you, I'd rather not have him pissed off at me."

"...What?" Felix's mouth falls open. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You—you're serious? _Goddess_, you're an idiot." Sylvain flops back with a groan. "He's been into you for years. Why do you think he kept giving you those sad puppy eyes the whole time you were hissing and spitting at him?

"...You're kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

No, Sylvain does not! This is the face of a man who has been blue-balled because his friend is so dumb that he had to make out with someone else to realize he has feelings for the guy he's had feelings for their whole lives.

"Go give him a hug or something after you take those baths, then look at his face. If you can't see it when you're looking for it, you are officially hopeless."

"...I guess I will." The bed shifts as Felix rises, a little shaky on his feet as he makes to grab his discarded shirt. "I'll go and take that bath, then."

"Good," Sylvain huffs, rolling so that he's facedown on the bed as Felix tugs his shirt back on. This position is ideal, because now Felix can't see his face or his crotch, and he's just going to dramatically stay exactly like this until Felix leaves.

"And Sylvain?" Felix pauses, as if waiting for him to acknowledge that call. But when Sylvain does not bother responding still, he just sighs. "Thanks."

This time, Felix does not bother waiting, opening the door and closing it behind him, along with these feelings Sylvain thinks are better left under a tight lid.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@slip_fe3h](https://twitter.com/slip_fe3h)


End file.
